Basically Total Pokemon
by Nihilego Fanatic
Summary: After a really long hiatus, the series of Total Pokemon has resurfaced with two new hosts and twenty-one lucky contestants. Who will win? What friendships will form? What rivalries will spark? Just stay tuned.


**Hey! After the Ultra series, I decided to start a new TPI, completely unrelated TPI! I hope that you all enjoy!**

 **Note: I'm really really slow at writing but I'll try to chug out chapters once a month :)**

 **-000-**

A small island, in the middle of nowhere.

Diverse wildlife and crazy rock formations littering the island. Virtually unknown to the general public and may house some of the world's most endangered species. Mysteries never known to mon!

It would be dreadful if someone would just… y'know… ruin that all with some sort of a competition-based show, right?

…

...

Nah! It's totally perfect for a TV show.

 **-000-**

Standing in front of a large intricate gate is a pudgy bipedal Dragon-type Pokémon that is coated and dripping with goo.

The Pokemon is looking at the gate in anticipation, expecting that it will open soon. The gate has a mural depicting Arceus on it.

"... Goo, I'm bored," groaned a stiff voice from above the dragon.

The dragon deadpans as she looks up to find a floating, sentient keychain, "Klefki… we've been waiting for only two minutes… and you're already bored?!" The goo-dripping dragon face-palms as the keychain, now known as Klefki, nodded in answer, "Klefki… just wait… it will open soon… I mean… we were called here by Arceus herself… the creator of the universe that we inhabit in."

"What's so special about her anyway?" huffed Klefki, a little annoyed at the dragon's description of the deity. "She's just… a llama… thing! I mean… I'm more legendary that her, don't you think, Goodra?"

"... Klefki… there is only one Arceus… and a lot of you," pointed out Goodra, crossing her arms.

"Sooo… if I killed every Klefki in the world… will I be a motherfucking legendary?!" exclaimed Klefki with a look of realization. "OH ARCEUS! THAT'S… A SCIENTIFIC BREAKTHROUGH, GOODRA! Just… let me get a lot of stuff… and I can be better than that so-called god, Arceus."

"Don't," deadpanned Goodra, frowning at her companion.

"This is unacceptable, Goodra! You're depriving me of what I want and need… and what I want is to be considered a legendary over Lameceus!" scowled Klefki, sneering at Goodra.

"... Klefki… you're deluded," commented Goodra impatiently before turning back to the gate. "Also… this gate should be open soon… I mean… Arceus said 8:30 sharp… and it's now 8:40… ugh…"

"That's because Arceus is never to be trusted… she's a scumbag who won't ever… EVER… fulfill her promises!" explained Klefki gruffly. "Let's just l-"

Just then, the gate quickly opens with a thud, surprising the duo. Goodra and Klefki exchanges an unsure look before walking into the now-opened room.

Goodra and Klefki then quickly covers their eyes as they enter a really… really really really bright room. It was so bright that they couldn't even see the contents of the room. As they uncovered their eyes, all they see was Arceus bathed in golden light pouring out of the ceiling.

Klefki then deadpans, crossing his keys, "Oh… it's just you, Arcy… it's about time that you opened your room. Is it in your nature to make non-legends wait? If it is… then I can safely say it in front of your face… that it's rude, kay? So please… don't make us wait for ten minutes outside… doing nothing but talking idiotic mindless chatter… it's annoying… and don't let me get started on Goodra. She's annoying and she feels like my mom… and I hated my mom, ech!"

"She doesn't care… she's Arceus…" drawled Goodra, slightly annoyed by Klefki's words. She then turns to the legendary with an intrigued expression, "Also… why did you call us here… so suddenly? I don't even know you personally beforehand… and neither has Klefki, I think… so it's quite weird that you're just going to contact us from out of the blue."

"... I needed you two," explained Arceus. "All of the legendaries are busy with their legendary duties… while the Ultra Beasts just don't care about these type of things… so I decided to just call you t-"

"You don't know us," Klefki states stiffly, glaring at the god. "You might've just pounded random numbers on the telephone and we were the ones who answered… we. Are. Just. Randos. SO don't patronize us, making us look like we're special cause news flash… we aren't. We're just a Klefki and Goodra, minding our business until you called… so yeah."

"... Klefki… please be respectful towards Arceus," murmured Goodra, turning to the keychain as she notices the llama glaring at the keychain. "... any order given out to us by Arceus… must be really important… and we should take it seriously… not for granted."

"... fine… but I won't like," huffed Klefki in defeat, not bothering to make eye contact with the dragon type. "Just spill the beans, Arcy… and I'm not gonna look cause no offense… but you're an eyesore."

Arceus deadpans before shaking her head to maintain her composure, "Ignoring that… let us get down to business… please be seated if you must…" She nods in content as Goodra sits down in front of her while sighs as Klefki doesn't follow suit. "Okay… then… ahem… have you two heard of Krakos Island?"

"Krakos… Island?" queried Goodra, arching a brow in confusion. "I have never heard of that…"

"..." Klefki remained silent at this, still looking away.

"As you can see… the island… is inhabited with… strange Pokemon… that aren't fully Pokemon at all," explained Arceus awkwardly. "And… it's being guarded by Groudon since I assigned him to do so… however… Groudon… called in sick… so I need some replacements… seeing as when Groudon calls in sick, he turns up sick for over 1 month… and not like what Klefki said, I chose you two… since I saw your potential… and you were both recommended by Shaymin, who's hanging out around the non-legendary plane."

"... so we're just… going to guard an island thing?" queried Klefki, turning to Arceus with a frown. "... that's a bit… underwhelming. I want some thrills… just like those old Total Pokemon shows that used to be aired before I was born! Though… seeing as you and Goodra are both borewhores… I am already feeling the boredom that will be known as this mission thing."

"... Total Pokemon was banned… because it's too dangerous," frowned Goodra, shaking her head. "And I personally agree-"

"Wait… Klefki… you have been annoying me since you're entered the room," remarked Arceus, frowning at the fairy type. "... and you bringing up TP… after it was banned… makes me see you in a negative light… however… it also makes me feel nostalgic… longing somehow… I miss Total Pokemon…"

"... w-what?! But it's too dangerous!" pointed out Goodra in disbelief.

"... no… it was the hosts," explained Arceus. "Let me see… oh yes… there has been a lot of really really sadistic hosts in the era of Total Pokemon… and I'm still… not yet over it to list them all… but maybe… we should give Total Pokemon another chance… I mean… not everyone is a sadist, right?"

"What about Krakos Island?! Shouldn't we be protecting it?!" pointed out Goodra, face-palming.

"... hmmm… maybe I should just let someone else guard it… while you two… can be hosts for this new Total Pokemon… a revival," mused Arceus.

"... I don't know what drugs you are high on… but I like what you're going on about," commented Klefki, actually cracking a smile. "Let's do this!"

Goodra then sighs in defeat, "Arceus Almighty… this is a risky choice… but if you said it… I must agree that it might a good thing… I mean… Klefki and I aren't… psychos."

"... then it's settled… you two should start the casting process later tonight… in Magnous Island, a nearby island close to Krakos… there will be a ship picking you up at Lilycove Pier. Make sure to plan hard for this."

"... mkay… seems valid enough… we'll be there, Arcy… and uhh… good luck finding a replacement for the guarding thing," shrugged Klefki before floating to the exit. Giving Arceus one last frown, the keychain floats out of the room.

Goodra sighs as she stands up to leave the room as well.

As the duo finally leaves, Arceus chuckles to herself, "From a quest… to a simple TV revival show… that's quite a big jump… and a lie… also… I really need to call Kyogre to replace Groudon soon… she was supposed to be here soon… I was actually surprised that they arrived here first… and Klefki bringing up Total Pokemon was a brilliant segue to our real discussion..."

 **-000-**

Timeskip. It was later that night. The duo's boat has finally reached the shores of Magnous Island. Goodra looks around cautiously, dragging along their luggage, while Klefki just has smirk on his face as he floats over to the beach with Goodra following afterwards.

"Wow… Arceus is surprising to suddenly give us a show over giving us a job," commented Klefki, looking at the thick amount of foliage in front of him. "And woah… this island really looks perfect for the show… right, Goodra?"

"... it's alright… but I'm still unsure… also at the same time… confused that Arceus was quick to agree with you… I mean… Krakos Island was probably even more important," intoned Goodra as she slowly shakes her head.

"Nah. Arceus can just get a replacement… besides, it's not like it's that important. It's just an island," pointed out Klefki, floating into the forest with Goodra following her.

The pair of new hosts walks past some trees until they reach a clearing. The clearing has five buildings already built in place, surprising Goodra. There are two dilapidated cabins, one larger wooden building and the fourth is a newly-built log cabin, transported by teleporting.

"... it looks like Arceus was prepared…" commented Goodra, a bit uncomfortable. She then turns to Klefki with a worried expression. "Klefki… aren't you a bit worried that we're staying… on this weird island… for a show that I've never cared about before? Because… I am… and we're going to stay here to start posting applications online… and accepting them… and… we have to send emails to the accepted, stating their acceptance and that they should all go here…"

"... it's okay… we have a lot of time," pointed out Klefki calmly. "Besiiiides, Arcy was generous enough to bring us here for a show… I think we're going to be fine."

"We're alone here…"

"... Goodra, stop worrying. I'm sure that Lameceus will send us some peeps to help us," assured Klefki before floating over to the new log cabin. "For the meantime, let's begin."

"... but I'm still quite confused… I'll contact Arceus while you can begins sending applications… this will be a long night."

"Mkay. Let's enter the cabin first, okay."

Goodra sighs as she trudged over to the cabin. The next moment, the duo enters the cabin at the same time.

 **-000-**

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

 **-000-**

Goodra and Klefki are both now standing on top of a newly-built dock on Magnous Island, both facing the camera with mixed reactions. Goodra has a weak smile while Klefki waves with a lazy expression.

"Good m-morning, Pokemon World… my name is Goodra and this is my co-host, Klefki… and we're here on Magnous Island to… begin a new era… the return of Total Pokemon," declared Goodra, smiling as she paces along the dock with Klefki staying in place.

"Yeah yeah… what my partner said… this is a revival," explained Klefki with a nonchalant expression. "Yada yada. Explanation stuff… but you all know that, right? Mon competing in challenges, mon getting voted off, teams… wins 1,000,000,000 Poke and lifetime supply of foodstuffs ... and all of that shit… so why waste time elaborating further on that… when we can get to know more about our twenty-one contestants that are about to arriving on this island."

"You forgot the very important twist this season!" reminded Goodra with a weak smile, before turning to the camera, waving weakly, "Well… when we reach the Final 17… the game would change… but I'll leave it at that."

"Yep. We want the viewers to be at the edge of their seats after all," agreed Klefki, nodding.

"Yes. And it looks like the first Lapras is about to arrive!" added Goodra, walking over to the end of the docks, pointing at an incoming Lapras. On top of the Water/Ice type is a slouching bipedal wolf Pokemon.

As it reaches the docks, its passenger jumps off with a smirk. He then walks over to the two hosts, carrying a single grey duffel bag. The wolf poses before finger-gunning at Goodra.

"Our first contestant on this… show?" started Goodra, only to stop midway, deadpanning as she turns to Klefki. "Klefki… we planned for two weeks… yet we still have no name for this show."

"Just name it Total Pokemon," shrugged Klefki, not caring at all.

"... so it's basically… just Total Pokemon?"

"Perfect! Name it Basically Total Pokemon! Catchy… totally an ear candy!"

"Uh… hello… I'm still here, y'know," exclaimed the first arrival, slightly disappointed that no one noticed him.

Goodra blinks, turning back to the new arrival, twiddling her fingers nervously, "Oh! I almost forgot… welcome to the show, Lycanroc! You are our first contestant."

Lycanroc grins, finger-gunning at the dragon, "First contestant and future first placer of this show Foreshadowing, amirite. Of course… I wouldn't mind hooking up with someone here… boy or girl, I wouldn't mind… even if it's you, cutie." The rock type says this, winking at Goodra, who arches a brow.

"Excuse me?! First off, you're still 18… and I'm in my 40's," pointed out Goodra with a blank stare. "... also… stop giving me that look… it's quite… laughable actually."

Lycanroc's confident grin fades as he crosses his arms, "... forget this ever happened… mkay. I don't wanna look like a… a… y'know… those things." The rock type sweats a bit before walking over to Klefki, grinning weakly, "Hmm… how about you? You know… I really like keychains… they're hot… and so in sea-"

"I'm going to stop you there so that you can't embarrass yourself any further," deadpanned Klefki, frowning at the mutt. "... besides, I'm not into desperate dogs… that just flirted with my older coworker… in front of my freaking face."

"... I'm s-sorry… if you want… we can start all over again," suggested Lycanroc with a hopeful expression. He extends a hand towards Klefki, flashing a flirty grin, "Hey. How's it going… I know that we've got off on the wrong foot… but it can all change… and also, I know that you may be somewhat confused on how I can fuck a keychain… don't worry, I have my ways… so please… let's get together, y'know. Just you and me."

"..." Klefki was speechless for once as he glowers at the dog.

Goodra chuckles nervously, walking over in between of the two, "Okay okay. Lycanroc, please stop with the flirting. It's… damaging the morale… and also… it's generally disturbing."

Lycanroc smiles weakly at Goodra's remark, "Oh really… are you sure that it isn't love that you're f-"

"Stop it," deadpanned Goodra with a stern expression. "Just… head on to the beach… and wait for the other 20 contestants to arrive."

"... uhh… sure?" stammered Lycanroc with an unsure expression as he walks to the beach, taking his place. He looks around. Upon noticing that he was alone, he sighs, "...just wait, Lycanroc… soon, you can flirt with the next contestant… yeah!"

Fortunately for the wolf, another Lapras was closely approaching. On the Transport Pokemon is a small green Pokemon with a dainty red flower crown resting on its head. It was carrying a purple backpack on its back. As the Lapras reaches the docks, the small Pokemon carefully jumps onto the docks with a bored expression.

A few seconds afterwards, it walks over to Goodra, extending a hand, "Salutations, proprietor of this quaint and small television game show that will award me a large sum of Poke and a lifetime supply in the span of about 1-2 months… thy name is Bellossom. I am a specimen of the Grass variety and I am here to only win… nothing else."

"... that's quite determined of you," Klefki drawls, rolling his eyes. "Haven't you watched the old seasons of Total Pokemon?! Contestants who say that they're winning on Day 1 usually foreshadow their prolly embarrassing downfall."

"... negative… I have a plan, you see… and my plans always work," explained Bellossom, staring at the two hosts with a nonchalant expression. A small smirk creeps up the Grass type's face, "And if it doesn't work, I have Plans B, C and D… oh, and Plan E… so I think that I would have a long stay on this…" She looks around curiously, "... island… a question… what… is this island?"

Goodra smiles warmly, clearing her throat to speak, "... this is Magnous Island… it's a lush island, filled with vegetation… days ago, this island was empty… and then we arrived… not much is known about it… and you can't find it in an history slash geography book."

"... that's quite intriguing," commented Bellossom, tapping her chin with a frown. "... as you can see, I am quite a bookworm and I have read nearly every book in the library…" She stops before continuing with a confused expression, "... confirming that this island is virtually unknown to the general public… I'm not even sure if this place even existed before you two came here."

"... welll… I'm not exactly sure either… but maybe, Arcy created it out of thin air or something," shrugged Klefki with an uncaring expression.

"... the Arceus herself?" queried Bellossom, arching a brow. "... she actually exists… I thought that she's as fake as Groudon or something."

"Legends exist, sweetie," explained Goodra with a warm smile.

The Grass Type deadpans before shaking her head in denial, "Forget this conversation ever happened… I'll be going over to the beach and stand idly until everyone has arrived."

Goodra and Klefki both exchanged an awkward look as Bellossom walks over to the beach where Lycanroc was waiting. The Rock Type then flirtily. winks at Bellossom.

"Hey there… are you an angel… cause I feel like I'm in heaven," flirted Lycanroc, bouncing his eyebrows at the Grass Type, who just arches a brow in response.

"... your attempts to woo me… is laughable actually," drawled Bellossom with a blank stare. "... however, I want people to actually be in good terms with me so that I can win this competition… so I'll give you advice. Practice your flirts with your friends or rocks on the ground and hope that it's a Geodude. Look at their reactions… and if it's positive, then you can use it on others. That way, you can't embarrass yourself trying to flirt."

"... w-what?!" stammered Lycanroc, gaping at Bellossom. "That actually hurts."

"... hmmm? Oh… I wasn't aware," murmured Bellossom, frowning a bit. "... hmm… if you desire it to be… we can repeat the whole situation in a new timeline and pretend that the events that transpired before are trapped in another."

"... uhh… sure, I guess," shrugged Lycanroc, a bit confused by the Grass Type's wording. "Whatever floats your boat, sweetums."

"... don't call me sweetums…" grumbled Bellossom, walking back to the docks again. Seconds later, she starts walking back to Lycanroc.

"Uhhhh… hello?" the Rock Type greeted, a bit nervous in an awkward manner.

"... salutations, thy species' name is Bellossom and I am of the grass variety," droned Bellossom, taking Lycanroc's hand and slowly shakes it.

"..." As Bellossom releases Lycanroc from her tight grip, she takes her place next to the Wolf Pokemon. Instant awkward tension.

Luckily, we don't get to see more of it as another Lapras was closely approaching. On the Lapras is a Furfrou with a Heart Trim. As the Transport Pokemon reaches the dock, the passenger gracefully jumps off with a warm smile. She was dragging along a purple duffel bag with her front paws.

The Furfrou walks over to Goodra and Klefki, bowing gracefully before greeting, "Good morning, Goodra." She turns to Klefki, "Good morning, Klefki."

"... okay, you're so nice that I have no snappy remark to say…" commented Klefki, deadpanning. "Sooo… just go to the others, I guess."

"Sure!" chirped Furfrou, skipping toward the beach. Upon seeing the other contestants, she gasps in surprise, "Oh my! Finally! People that aren't in the same class as me… that's not an insult, of course!"

Lycanroc blinks at this before clearing his throat. Moments later, he winks seductively at the fellow canine, "Hey… are you an angel… cause I feel like I'm in heaven."

Furfrou giggles at this, covering her mouth with a paw, "Oh shucks! That's the nicest thing I've ever heard today! Thank you!"

"... wait… didn't you use that line on me already..?' pointed out Bellossom, deadpanning. "Are you reusing lin-"

"That never happened, 'member?" reminded Lycanroc, winking at the Flower Pokemon.

The Grass Type stares at Lycanroc silently… before sighing deeply, "I know… but please… I don't want you saying the same line for over twenty times… it's starting to get repetitive… and I only heard it thrice!"

"Wow… are you two… close friends?" queried Furfrou, interrupting the conversation. She blushes in embarrassment, stroking her cheeks with a giggle, "I've never had close friends before… so seeing you two so close… it's an experience!"

"... that's just sad," commented Bellossom, crossing her arms with a frown.

"It's not sad! It's exciting to see new Pokemon, doing their small Pokemon things!" chirped Furfrou, closing her eyes with a warm smile. "I don't go out often, you know… so I must learn to appreciate the little things in life or else… I will be insane!" Furfrou finished, giggling to herself.

"Sure… my name is Lycanroc, by the way," greeted Lycanroc, extending a paw at the rich girl.

"Oh? What are you doing?" queried Furfrou, eyeing Lycanroc's extended paw warily. She sweats a bit. "Are… you threatening me?"

"... negative. He's just extending a paw… you need to shake it," explained Bellossom with a nasal tone.

Furfrou blinks at Bellossom's explanation before smiling and grabbing Lycanroc's paw tightly. The Rock Type winces in pain. "Oh! This must be a symbol of greeting!" She then violently shakes Lycanroc's paw with a giggle, to the Wolf Pokemon's distaste. "This is actually fun!"

"... Furfrou… I think you're hurting him… not that I mind or anything…" muttered Bellossom, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the events unfolding in front of her.

Furfrou gasps in realization, releasing Lycanroc from her grip, "Oh dear! My apologies, Lycanroc. I can get a little carried away with even the menial tasks in life. I hope I didn't hurt you that much…"

Lycanroc smiles weakly at the poodle with a shrug, "Nah… I felt nothing so you don't have to be worried."

"... you felt pain…" droned Bellossom, sneering at the Wolf Pokemon. "... don't try to act tough by denying it… it will just make the pain feel even worse."

"..." Furfrou stares at the two, eyes narrowed… before giggling, "Are you lovers?!

"Excuse me?!" scoffed Bellossom with an offended expression, "I would absolutely not be lovers with this… this… buffoon!"

"... wow, Bellossom… that really hurt," muttered Lycanroc, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"... your dynamic is quite strange," commented Furfrou with a frown… before giggling with a wide grin, "But it's exhilarating to watch! I'm so excited to see what more dynamics will happen on the game!"

"You're kinda weird, Furfrou… but the good kind of weird… I like that!" exclaimed Lycanroc, grinning at the poodle.

Bellossom rolls her eyes at this, silently mumbling to herself, "Making an alliance already..? I should be the one forming the first alliance… not some weirdo flirt… ugh… I really hope that they both get off this island first… first one to the island equals first boot, great foreshadowing, right…"

"Uh… you haven't introduced yourself to me yet," Furfrou muses, interrupting Bellossom's train of thought.

The Flower Pokemon blinks in surprise, sheepishly turning to the poodle, "Oh! It's Bellossom…"

Meanwhile, another Lapras was nearing the docks. On the Lapras is a pale purple scorpion with a nervous expression. The Transport Pokemon quickly drops off its passenger before speeding away. The scorpion was carrying a dark violet knapsack.

The scorpion smiles weakly as he wobbles over to the two hosts, waving, "Umm… hello! My name is Skorupi… and I'm kinda nervous… since this is one of the first times I've been to someplace without my mom…"

"Your mom even comes with you during school?" queried Klefki, arching a brow with a deadpan expression.

"... ummm… should the answer be no?" asked Skorupi, smiling weakly and eyes shifting slowly to the side.

"... I saw that coming," intoned Klefki, crossing her keys with a bored expression.

Goodra gives the keychain a look, "Please be respectful of our contestant's way of life." She then turns back to Skorupi with a warm smile. "Well… Skorupi, I hope that you do well in this competition, even without your mom."

"You remind me of her already!" chirped Skorupi with an innocent grin as he padded over to the other contestants, who either waved or just didn't care.

"Hey there… am I an automobile… cuz you drive me crazy," flirted Lycanroc, winking at the scorpion, who blinks in confusion.

"...Umm… w-what?!" stammered Skorupi, a bit threatened by the wolf's larger stature.

"He's flirting with you and that flirt made almost no sense at all!" groaned Bellossom, face-palming. "Am I surrounded by idiots or is it just me?! On another note, don't use cuz… it's a grammar atrocity!"

"Wow… I don't know how to feel about this," commented Skorupi, smiling weakly.

"Don't mind her. She's just snappy," assured Lycanroc with a weak smile, flashing a shaky thumbs-up. "And… a bit rude."

"I'm not rude… just logical and practical," explained Bellossom nonchalantly. "Something that you Pokemon won't ever be."

"That's kinda harsh," murmured Skorupi, looking away from the Flower Pokemon. "My mom told me that you need to be kind to your neighbors… and share a smile… and love each other… so that this world will be a better place."

"Your mother gives good advice, Skorupi!" chirped Furfrou with a warm smile. "My mom… gives me advice too! Like, always go to be before 9:30 and eat and take a bath every day and yeah! Lots of advice from my loving mom!"

"Ugh… stop talking… the next Lapras is about to arrive," groaned Bellossom, pointed at the water where a Lapras was nearing the docks.

On the approaching Lapras is a large red ladybug Pokemon. The Lapras, unlike the previous ones, was pretty… slow as despite its distance to the docks, it wasn't moving any quicker like the other Lapras.

"... is that a defective Lapras?" queried Klefki, turning to Goodra with a bored expression. "It's moving along as slow as a… uhhh… a slow Pokemon. I'm running out of snappy remarks…"

"Klefki, don't call Pokemon defective," frowned Goodra, crossing her arms. "They have feelings just like the rest of us. Besides… I'm not quite fond of people just calling other mon defective. It's quite a pain."

"Mhm… less talking and more waiting," grunted Klefki with a frown.

Goodra just groans in annoyance before turning to the water where the Lapras was slowly approaching.

Exactly five minutes later, the Lapras finally reaches the dock… but strangely enough, the passenger won't get off, to the two host's confusion.

"Is it me or is there no passenger on the Lapras?" queried Klefki, arching a brow. He then turns to Goodra. "Goodra, did you call the transportation company and reserved too many Lapras? I told you that we only needed twenty-one, one for each contestant, remember."

"I did! I didn't ask for more Lapr-"

"Huh… oh… we're already on the island… I must've spaced out…" murmured a tired voice on the Lapras, surprising Goodra.

A ladybug creatures suddenly flies off of the Lapras' shell, groggily landing on the docks with her luggage. She then sighs, waving weakly, "Hi there, my name is Ledian… and I kinda have these situations when…" Ledian pauses for a moment, eyes suddenly acting up… before they returned to normal, "Oh… what was I doing again..?"

"You were introducing yourself until you spaced out," explained Goodra, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Ledian's mannerisms.

"Oh! Uh… umm… where was I again? Oh yeah… my name is Ledian… and I kinda have these moments when I just…" Ledian slowly closes her eyes, closing her hands… then suddenly opening them, "Boom! I space out, no idea what I'm doing. Just like what you experiences earlier… kinda sucks, in my opinion… but I learned to deal with it."

"Maybe, you just have a hard time paying attention to what you're doing," pointed out Klefki with a smug expression. "That's a more reasonable reason that would explain your constant spacing out, right?"

Ledian blinks at this, smiling weakly, "Oh… can you repeat that… I must've spaced out… sorry."

"... that's a bit… problematic," commented Goodra, staring at the ladybug with a concerned expression. "Are you sure that you'll be fine on this show? I know that it's not as dangerous as the old one… but with your spacing out problem, you might unknowingly put yourself at risk and we can't risk any casualties happening."

"... hmmm? Oh… wasn't listening… but if I'm assuming that you are concerned about my safety…" mumbled Ledian groggily. "I'll be fine… barely struggling… but fine. I lived most of my like this and uhh…" Ledian pauses, spacing out for a moment before snapping out of it, "I'll be fine! Fine, fine, fine! It'll be fine!"

"If you die though, promise you won't sue us?" snarked Klefki with a smug grin. "We don't want any accidents happening at our supervision… Lameceus would chide us and slap us in the wrist… though, that's not that bad…"

"Klefki, be serious," frowned Goodra, sternly staring at her partner.

"It's our dynamic, toots," pointed out Klefki, shaking his keys smugly. "Also, don't deny it. Arcy has little to no care about the little people. I mean… she eradicated a whole species before, y'know."

"... true…" mumbled Ledian, joining in the conversation. "Arceus is a cruel mistress… and who knows how she works and what she's thinking… it's an enigma, huh?"

Klefki nearly jumps in surprise, turning to Ledian with a scowl, "Woah woah woah! Who said that you can interrupt our talk! It's for grown-ups only, 'member."

"Oh… Arceus… is just a topic that I show interest in," explained Ledian, eyes barely open as the ladybug stumble on the dock a bit but manages to maintain her balance. "... the mysteries in the world… that large gaping hole of facts on my history book… I wanna complete it, y'know… without spacing out or collapsing from exhaustion.."

"That's a good goal, Ledian," commented Goodra, smiling.

"Mhm… and this island… I get the feeling that… it has something special," mused Ledian with a yawn in between. "... so yeah. I'm going to win this… and do some research, y'know… to be productive for once."

"Well… we'll just have to see if you're going to succeed in your endeavor. For now, kindly head on over to the beach, where your co-competitors are waiting," requested Goodra.

Ledian just nods dreamily, "Mkay…" The ladybug then groggily floats over to the beach, weakly waving at the other contestants as she does so.

Skorupi stares at the ladybug as she approaches, tilting his head with a confused expression, "Er… not to be rude or anything… but why do you look really tired?"

Ledian stops as she hears this… spacing out for a few seconds before snapping out of it. "Oh? I'm not tired… just dazed and confused most of the time… tired is just a fancy term for stress taking a toll on you and you can't do anything but complain… totally not me… I don't stress… I never get anything done at all."

"... that's kinda confusing," admitted Skorupi, smiling weakly. "But I guess you have a point, I guess… but how would I know? I rarely leave my mom's side."

"Same goes for me…" murmured Furfrou with a light chuckle. "I rarely leave the family castle..."

"C-castle?!" questioned Skorupi, eyes widening in surprise. "Y-you're that rich, Furfrou?!"

Furfrou giggles at Skorupi's surprise, nodding, "Of course! My father is… how do you say this… he's a researcher. While my mother is a businesswoman… but I don't care that much about business. And my big sister is a fashion designer for the upper class… while I just sit and do nothing all day…" Furfrou finishes with a giggle, smiling warmly, "But soon, I'll find a way to cooperate."

"... researcher… hmmm?" queried Ledian, tilting her head, eyes however still closed. "... I'm intrigued… though-" Ledian spaces out for a short while before violently shaking her head, "Ugh… this is starting to get annoying…"

"Maybe, you need to focus… start by looking at me," suggested Lycanroc, gesturing to his body, eyebrows bouncing with a smirk.

Bellossom gives him a look, "Excuse me?! What are you trying to prove here? That you're a desperate casanova?! Stop trying to flirt… not in front of my face. It's really cringey… and it genuinely makes me feel uncomfortable, a feeling that isn't welcome in my mind and body and soul."

"... this is awkward…" murmured Ledian, eyes shifting to the side as another Lapras is nearing the docks.

On the new Transport Pokemon is a grey quadruped hyena creature. Unlike the last Lapras, it was quicker and reached the docks quicker too. The passenger quickly jumps off with a clueless expression, turning to Lapras, waving. Unlike the other passengers, the new arrival didn't carry any luggage.

"Goodbye, master! I'll see you after the game!" intoned the new arrival, still waving at the Lapras. He then turns to Goodra with a smile as the Lapras begins to drift away, "Hello! My name is Poochyena! I'm here to look for a master!'

"A master?" queried Goodra, arching a brow, feeling intrigued.

"Yes yes yes! Ball! Ball! Ball! I want a ball and a master to play with!," explained Poochyena, nodding vigorously.

"..." Klefki looks disgusted, face shriveling up a lot. "That sounds gross…"

Poochyena pouts, facing the keychain, "Gross? No no no! I just want my master and I to play with balls!"

"... I regret casting you now," growled Klefki, glaring at the hyena. "You're… crazy."

"I'm no crazy!" countered Poochyena, tongue sticking out as he smiled. "You too grouchy so no master privileges for you. I go elsewhere! Maybe appreciation hides there!"

"Uhh… Poochyena, not to be rude… like my partner here," murmured Goodra, taking a side-glance towards Klefki, who rolls his eyes. "... but don't you think that you should tone down this… talk about masters and balls. The public demographic might not like that."

"Ever heard of editing?" pointed out Klefki, rolling his eyes.

"If we edited out everything obscene, we wouldn't have any footage of Poochyena at all!" refuted Goodra, crossing her arms. She turns back to Poochyena, sighing, "So you see… Poochyena, please don't talk about masters or… balls..."

Poochyena tilts his head to the side with a confused expression, "Huh? But what do you mean? Is ball bad? What do I do now if ball is banned"

"Get a hobby," scoffed Klefki, slightly annoyed by the hyena's actions.

"Hobby? Hobby is good, yes?" asked Poochyena, trembling nervously.

"Uhh… no time to chat, Poochyena," lied Goodra, eyes shifting to the side. "Just head on over to the beach and mingle with the other contestants."

A smile then breaches the Dark Type's features as he jumps in joy, "Yay! Master be one of them! Time search starts now!" Poochyena then scampers off to the direction of the beach.

Goodra sighs, holding her head with a frown, "Geez… we haven't even introduced half of the contestants yet and I'm already stressed."

"Meh… the contestants are just all crazy… but that's it," shrugged Klefki, uncaring of the situation. He then points to the distance where another Lapras was approaching, "Also… no time to chat, the next contestant is about to arrive!"

The Lapras quickly drops off a flat, thin fish-like creature, carrying a small satchel. It looks around its surroundings for a short while before scoffing, floating over to the two hosts, "Another show on an island? What a total cliche… so overused and deserves to be hated."

"If you hated the concept, Stunfisk… why did you even decide to join then?" queried Goodra, crossing her arms and arching a brow in confusion.

"... so that I could say that I hate it," huffed Stunfisk, rolling his eyes smugly.

"Wow… that's petty," drawled Klefki, staring at the flounders with a deadpan expression.

"It's not petty… I consider it the only way to get my point across," explained Stunfisk, scoffing at the keychain. "The world relies on the television for information… or opinions so that they can jump ship and agree with them for no reason just to belong. The world is highly influenced!"

"... that's not true," murmured Goodra, frowning at the new arrival.

"Well… guess, you're not informe-" started Stunfisk only for him to be interrupted by a long squeal.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Just then, a pink fish-like creature jumps onto the dock from the water with a panicked flops on the docks for a short while, barely hanging on to her small glittery pink handbag. As she flops on the docks to the hosts, she calms down a bit. "HIIIIIIIIII! You must be Klefki and Goodra, right? Like, it's an honor for me to be like, accepted to this show! It's so like totes coolest!"

"Oh great… you casted a valley girl," Stunfisk groans in exasperation. "Time for this season to be ruined… like every other season, yawn. Get new ideas, people."

"... from insulting this cast… you're insulting my casting capabilities," grumbled Klefki, sneering at the flounder.

"Good, You're just a keychain… not a fucking legendary or something," intoned Stunfisk flatly.

Klefki visually cringes at Stunfisk's insult, violently shaking his keys, "What are you implying?! That Arceus is fucking better than me?"

The new arrival gasps at this, covering her eyes with her fins, "Drama like this usually ends to like… sex!"

"You watched too many soap operas…" commented Goodra, trying so hard to not face-palm.

"Like… so not true. An opera with soap on it is totes so boring and I would not recommends it to like my friends," huffed the pink creature with a clueless expression. "But if it's about like… glitter or something, it's a must-see!"

"... Alomomola… you're genuinely confusing me…" expressed Goodra, blinking in confusion.

"OMG! I'm confused as well!" exclaimed Alomomola with a surprised expression. She then arches a brow, "Are you… psychic or like an esper or something? Cuz that's totes cool! All I can do is like heal and shoot water stuff but whatevs. As long as I can go to the mall, it's like totes okay for me but last Tuesday, Luvdisc likes thrashed my art project after I called her a flat heart and I was like totes angry and I like raged at her but then stopped since she raged back and she was like totes scary. And then yesterday, mom was like WTF, Alomomola, why you joining shows without my permission and I was like, OMFG, I can do whatever I want, mom!"

Goodra blinks in confusion, "I… can't follow your statement… sorry."

"OMFG! You totes remind me of mom and it's like so annoying!" huffed Alomomola, rolling her eyes.

"... I hate you already…" Stunfisk mutters, staring at Alomomola with a blank expression.

"OMG! Rude!" Alomomola pouts at the flounder, offended. "I'm like, hating you too! You're totes ugly and not so glittery! Not Alomomola friendly!"

Stunfisk quickly turns back to Goodra and Klefki, pleadingly, "Please… disqualify her for killing my brain cells and giving me migraines… her mannerisms… and her valley girl speech… ugh! I want to die!"

"Then die already," came an alluring and creepy tone from above.

The four Pokemon on the docks quickly look up to find a chandelier creature descending towards them. A few moments later, when the chandelier Pokemon was now at eye level with the other Pokemon, she giggles creepily.

"Hello, creatures of the dark. Is anyone interested in being my muse?" The chandelier questions with a mischievous grin.

"Chandelure! Can't you at least wait for us to finish up with Stunfisk and Alomomola's intros?!" queried Goodra, shaken by the chandelier Pokemon's sudden arrival.

Chandelure chuckles creepily at this, "Hehehehehe… no… why wait for their inevitable demises in the game… most likely 9 days from now or less… you need to focus on the actual important characters."

"... I don't understand what you're saying… but I'm offended," drawled Stunfisk, deadpanning.

"Hehehehe… ignorance is bliss, I presume," Chandelure giggles darkly.

"Tell that to Alomomola," scoffed Stunfisk, rolling his eyes.

"OMG! Why you bring me up, Stunny?! I'm like the nicest girl in like the whole world!" exclaimed Alomomola, mouth agape.

"Stunny..?" Stunfisk mumbles to himself, annoyed.

"... you two are all cute, foreshadowing your respective downfalls…" mused Chandelure with an amused expression. She then frowns in disappointment, "But neither are you are my type… you two must be shocked to hear that, right? Since I can safely assume that you two are enamored by my mere presence, mystified by the moments and romantic tension that I can provide."

"... excuse me?! What the fuck are you talking about?!" Stunfisk intoned in complete and utter confusion. "Why would I be interested in you?!"

"Denial is the clincher~" hummed Chandelure, staring deviously at the flounder.

"OMFG! She's like totes correct about that!" Alomomola shrieks in shock. "You two must be like… soulmates!"

"Please… don't suggest that…" Stunfisk grunted, glaring at the pink fish.

"Ookay… this has awfully been a long intro… with three of you squeezed in… you better head to the beach to mingle with the other contestants," requested Goodra, nervously twiddling her two hands.

"Sure… more fresh meat for me to scan… maybe… my soulmate would be amongst them…" murmured Chandelure longingly.

"... uhhh… that's a bit creepy… even creepier than Lycanroc flirting with Goodra and Alomomola being stupid…" commented Klefki, feeling very very uncomfortable.

"How is stupidity creepy?" scoffed Stunfisk, rolling his eyes. "It's grating… but it's not creepy."

"Ugh… stop talking… and breathing… please," pleaded Klefki, frowning at the flounder.

"That's an… interesting piece of advice…" murmured Chandelure, smiling creepily. "I'll definitely recommend it to my friends… hehehehehe…"

"Ookay… I hate to be rude… but please do go to the other contestants… we have a tight schedule to follow…" hummed Goodra, a little impatient.

Chandelure, Stunfisk and Alomomola all exchanged a look before following Goodra's request and going to the beach where the other contestants were waiting.

Goodra sighs in relief, "Finally… a short b-"

"Nope… there's another Lapras coming," Klefki interrupted Goodra's train of thought, pointing out to the water with his keys. "So yeah… no breaks."

The goo dragon groans at this as the Lapras then reaches the docks, dropping off a small arthropod Pokemon.

The bug type then hastily waddles over to the two hosts with a coy smirk. "I suck."

Goodra blinks, confused by what the bug said, "Excuse me..?"

"Hehehe… I just want my first words in this game to describe what I'm feeling right now…" explained the new arrival before a dark expression breached his features, "Misery and self-pity…" His expression suddenly brightens up, "Isn't that peachy?"

"... okay… Wimpod… is this going to be an issue?" Klefki queries, eyes narrowing.

"Nope… I'm a comedian… but all of my substance is all read… but it's not much of an issue," shrugged Wimpod with a deadpan expression.

"Comedy, huh? What kind of comedy do you focus in?" Klefki asks, yawning in boredom.

"Hahaha… well… I focus on 'I'm a trashy person' humor… fitting for a person like me," answered Wimpod flatly. "Okay… enough of me… since who wants to even know more about steaming pile of trash aka me… let's talk about you for a change."

"... what?" Klefki muttered, slightly shaken.

"Hahahaha. Well, it's simple. You're far more of an engaging character than trash like me," explained Wimpod, grinning widely. "So yeah… if you continue to dump screen time on me, the show's ratings will plummet from my garbage quality."

"Wimpod… you're not garbage," Goodra assured the Water/Bug Type with a warm smile.

"My mom said that… and look at where that got me," scoffed Wimpod, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Well… you're just being hard on yourself…" explained Goodra, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Just… go and mingle with the other contestants."

"Sure," shrugged Wimpod, crawling to the beach. Just as the Water/Bug type was leaving, another Lapras quickly arrived, annoying the two hosts. On the Lapras was a bear-like creature with a crescent on its forehead. The new arrival was typing away on its pink phone that it brought along. The new arrival also carried a custom-made sling bag with a lot of pockets.

"Uhh… Teddiursa, didn't we tell you that cellphones aren't allowed here?" questioned Goodra, crossing her arms.

Teddiursa blinks, finally noticing the two hosts. She groggily lifts her head from her phone then waves weakly at the two hosts, "Heeeeey! I'm Teddiursa… but you know that, right?"

"No. There are a lot of Teddiursa, idiot," drawled Klefki flatly, rolling his eyes.

Teddiursa playfully rolls her eyes, hands on her hips while still holding onto her phone, "Not all Teddiursa are internet famous, though. I run a vlog, called the 'Bear With My Annoying Vlogging'... which speaks for itself and I'm like, so famous! You've totes gotta check it out later."

"I… don't exactly read or watch or follow vlogs…" admitted Goodra, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"That's because they suck!" scoffed Klefki, rolling his eyes.

"OMG! Klefki, are you like..? All of my troll commentators wrapped up in one big package?!" queried Teddiursa, gasping in shock. She giggles cutely, not even shaken by Klefki's insult, "Tee hee~ Don't worry~ I don't hate on them… I actually give them peace offerings so that they can appreciate my kindness and my videos. Two Ho-ohs with one stone! Isn't that peachy?!"

"I don't think Ho-oh would like to hear that…" frowned Goodra, shaking her head at the little bear's words.

"Heh… seeing Ho-oh get killed by one rock would be hilarious," chuckled Klefki, eyes narrowed into slits as he silently laughed in enjoyment.

"Oh yas! Are you finally appreciating me?!" queried Teddiursa, eyes shimmering like diamonds at Klefki laughing at her joke. "Yayz! I always knew that we w-"

"No," Klefki's smile quickly morphed to a scowl as he stared at the Little Bear Pokemon. "It made me chuckle… for like, five seconds. Is that vloggers do? Make you laugh for five seconds then make you feel indifferent for the next decade. That… that's just sucky, isn't it?"

Teddiursa blinks… before giggling sheepishly, "Oh? OH! That's like, so true for other vlogs… but my vlogging is S-U-P-E-R-B! You won't be disappointed! You would noooot even regret watching it and would watch my vlogs over and over and over again!"

"I honestly doubt that… also, can you just leave now? I want to actually see someone I like," drawled Klefki flatly with a deadpan expression.

Teddiursa stares at the keychain, pouting, "Awwwww. Fine! I guess my Let's Play doesn't have to be Klefki-focused anyway~ Time to go to the beach for Part 2! Meeting my future followers and friends!"

As she says this, she merrily skips to the beach, leaving the two hosts alone again.

"Well… I'm now pooped," commented Klefki with a deadpan expression. "Current hate list has her, Poochyena, Stunfisk and that chandelier girl."

"Well… I can't exactly outright say who I hate among the contestants… I have to be an impartial host," sighed Goodra, smiling weakly.

"Good then. You can be the good cop and I can be the bad one," scoffed Klefki, rolling his eyes.

Goodra gives him a look, arching a brow, "You're not exactly… bad. You're rough around the edges but deep inside, you're soft."

"... you do know that bad cop doesn't mean literal 'bad', right?" pointed out Klefki, deadpanning at the slimy dragon. He then groans, pointing at the distance where another Lapras was closely approaching, "Also… another contestant. Whoopee? God… why did I even agree to this..?"

As the Lapras finally reach the dock, it drops off a humanoid Pokemon with a hollow torso resembling a kimono. The new arrival looks around with a displeased expression before floating over to the two hosts.

"Charmed to be here…" the new arrival mutters coldly with a distant expression.

"Welcome to the show, Froslass! How was the Lapras trip to go here?" Goodra asked, trying to start small talk with the ice type.

The Ice type just shrugs with a nonchalant expression, eyes slowly shifting to the side, "... it was fine, I guess… it was just a Lapras ride… nothing special…"

"Lapras are rare and expensive, mind you!" Klefki reminded Froslass with an annoyed expression.

"... okay…" sighed Froslass sulkily. "I… shouldn't just take things for granted... thanks…"

"Don't mention it!" chirped Goodra with a warm smile.

Froslass slowly rubs her left arm with a nervous expression, "Thanks? I'm not sure how to react… what's the usual inoffensive way to say this..? I'm not sure…"

"Uhh… mkay…" drawled Klefki, deadpanning.

Froslass gives the keychain a look, "Really… very well then… I will float over to the others, I guess…" Giving the hosts one last look, the Ice type floats to the other contestants.

Skorupi smiles weakly, waving at her, "H-hey there."

"..." Froslass doesn't reply, looking away.

"Wow… cold… no pun intended," snarked Wimpod, rolling his eyes.

"I think this video will get fewer likes because of that awful pun…" mumbled Teddiursa, deadpanning a bit… before returning to her usual chipper demeanor. "On another note… MORE PEOPLE! Yassss! We seem solid, ain't it?! We're all winners!"

"Please just shut up," scoffed Stunfisk, rolling his eyes with an annoyed expression.

Meanwhile back to the hosts, the two hosts were making small talk while waiting for the next contestant to arrive.

"Who do you think will win among our current pool of contestants?" queried Goodra,

He stares at her with a deadpan expression, mumbling, "None… all of them are quite annoying… with a few exceptions like that Bellossom kid and Froslass… but the others?" He snorted, rolling his eyes, "Hell no! Lycanroc flirted with me! Poochyena was lewd… I think? Wimpod was just bad. Teddiursa was loud. Alomomola's dumb. I can go and on but that would be as long as one whole season!"

Goodra sighs, reluctantly nodding, "You do have a point… though, Poochyena might be implying a rubber ball though… but the rest… they're quite loud. It's hard to think with loud people with them…"

"Meh… anyways… look! The next Lapras!" drawled Klefki, turning to the water where another Lapras was quickly approaching.

The Lapras then reaches the docks where a metallic creature shaped like a durian and covered with thorns floated over to the docks. Despite the creature's menacing look, it had a warm smile on its face as it floated over to the two hosts.

"Salutations, Klefki. Salutations, Goodra. This… is quite awkward, seeing as I might be one of the oldest contestants for the show… but I'm glad nevertheless that you accepted me," greeted Ferrothorn, clasping her appendages with a smile.

"Well… we wanted a representative for the older demographic," explained Goodra, nodding politely. "We don't want a competition of solely teens…"

Klefki chuckles stiffly at this, "Yeah. Teenagers suck. Worst years of my life."

Ferrothorn frowns a bit at this, "... but I teach high schoolers back home… you can't just insult them… I have connections with them."

"Yeah yeah… cuz you're a teacher, right? I read that from your application," drawled Klefki with an uncaring expression.

She huffs, frustrated at the keychain, "Hey! We're the same age, right? Why don't you try caring for the youngsters?"

"Because they suck," shrugged Klefki.

"Hey… I have a son and he doesn't suck," frowned Goodra, giving her co-host a look.

"Well sooorry then," mumbled Klefki nonchalantly.

Ferrothorn gives the keychain a look before slowly shaking her head, "I can't understand what your mindset is… like a deluded rebel in a classroom… I would usually give them detention… but seeing as I'm in this game… I'll try my best."

"Okay then… just head on to the others while we wait for the other contestants," requested Goodra. The Grass/Steel type nodded at this, floating over to the other contestants.

Goodra then turns to gives Klefki a look, "Really?! That wasn't a good conversation, Klefki. Learn tact!"

"Yeah yeah. Tact shmact. The next Lapras is about to arrive anyways," drawled Klefki, pointing to… not a Lapras… but something brown swimming closer to the docks.

Confused, Goodra squints, spotting a brown fish-like creature covered with hard brown scales, resembling craggy rocks.

Moments later, the brown fish jumps onto the docks with a scowl on its face.

"... well… look at we have here… two hosts, ready to pass judgement. You might as well just send me home now. Looking at my circumstances, no one would both to even keep me…" grumbled the brown fish with a bitter expression.

"... pessimistic much?" frowned Klefki, a bit displeased by the new arrival's attitude.

"Well, of course. The world is a large sucky place," explained the brown fish with a growl. "Anyone who has hope in this… this… nightmare we call our world… then good for them. They're looking at a nonexistent future."

"But… aren't you just looking at the negatives, disregarding any positive trait the world has?" pointed out Goodra, a bit concerned by the new arrival's behavior.

"Stop criticizing my worldview and just focus on introducing me…" grumbled the aquatic lifeform, rolling his eyes defiantly.

"Fine… hello Relicanth…" grumbled Klefki, annoyed.

He smiles at this, "Good… at least I know that you two aren't incompetent than what I perceieved…"

Klefki grunts at this, "Wow… incompetent? Who do you think we are?! Sadists that only host this show just to see innocent Pokemon suffer?! Noooooooooo! Tell that to fudging Lame-ceus!"

"... hmph… you people are deluded…" scoffed Relicanth, flopping to the beach, where the other contestants were.

"... I feel bad for the other contestants now…" mumbled Goodra, wincing uncomfortably.

"... yeah…" agreed Klefki silently before pointing at the distance. "Oh look… another Lapras…"

Goodra sighs to herself at this, "Do we even get a break?"

"They prolly cut to commercial breaks at times," pointed out Klefki, shrugging. Noticing Goodra's deadpan stare, he chuckles weakly, "Oh? We'll get a break soon… prolly during the first challenge…"

"I guess…" sighed Goodra, looking a bit tired.

Moments later, the boat finally reaches the docks, dropping off a small, blue, canine Pokémon before speeding away. The jackal was carrying a black duffel bag as he walked over to the two hosts with a smile.

"Hey! I heard that this island is unknown to the general public… and that was enough for me to sign up for this show! Do you know how many conspiracies may arise from this? Tons!" commented the new arrival with a wide grin.

"Hey Riolu. Welcome to the island!" greeted Goodra, mustering a smile… before frowning a bit, "Don't get carried away with your conspiracies and try to wander… this is a game not a conspiracy… hunting island or something like that…"

"Hehehe… you know me so well!" chuckled Riolu, rubbing the back of his head cutely. He then stroked his chin, pondering, "Then again… I was detailed with my application…"

"... yeah… too detailed if you ask me," Klefki drawled, face contorting in disgust. "Next time, just be straightforward… we do not need your detailed stuff."

"Weeeell! A good conspiracy theory has to be written well and be detailed so that it would soon be accepted as true!" beamed Riolu optimistically.

"Yeah right…" drawled a nonchalant voice from out of nowhere.

The trio all look around frantically for the source of the voice until they all focused on a yellow bipedal rodent Pokemon, that seems to be surfing on its tail. They had a nonchalant expression as they carried along a small yellow duffel bag.

"Woah! Alolan Raichu! Sorry if we didn't notice you… welcome to the island!" Goodra greeted in an attempt to be polite.

"... Raichu is fine…" grumbled Raichu, a bit uncomfortable around people.

Riolu blinks at this… before pointing at the rodent, scowling, "Were you being sarcastic awhile ago when I was talking about my motivations? Don't you know that's rude! Conspiracies are true!... or if you want to be specific, my conspiracies are true! Always!"

"... uhh… sure… if that floats your boat… whatever. I just don't care," drawled Raichu, deadpanning.

"Excuse me?" The fighting type was seething at the rodent's responses. "You're being sarcastic again… aren't you?!"

The mouse gives him a look, "I literally just said that I don't care. Get over it."

As Riolu was about to retort with a growl, Goodra quickly interrupted the argument by standing in between them, shouting, "Stop this! Needless drama before the show?! That's quite petty!

"Eeep…" mumbled Riolu, a bit frightened by Goodra's sudden outburst.

"Meh…" shrugged Raichu, nonchalantly.

Goodra took a deep breath before explaining, "Just… go over to the beach where the others… I do not want any fighting though…"

Riolu just nods, rushing to the beach with Raichu floating after him.

Klefki blinked, giving Goodra an impressed expression. "Woah… you really showed you authority there, mom… kudos."

"Don't call me mom," grumbled Goodra stiffly, making Klefki flinch a bit. Looking away, he then stared at the water awkwardly.

He chuckled nervously, "Ookay… awwwkward."

While the hosts were waiting for the next Lapras in awkward silence, the contestants weren't faring any better. Amidst the bickering and constant shouting, the more reserved contestants were getting acquainted.

"My name is Poochyena! I love balls!" barked Poochyena, tail wagging as he grin widely.

Furfrou giggles at this, amused by the pooch's mannerisms, "Charmed. I'm Furfrou~ I hope that we can get along… I mean… we've got a lot of arguing already…" She shudders, "A bit unnerving."

"Blame Chandelure for starting up nonsense by enabling Relicanth…" grumbled Bellossom, a bit annoyed. "I feel like I'm the only one sane on this island."

"I honestly doubt that," drawled Raichu, reaching the beach with Riolu with a deadpan expression.

Chandelure giggles at this, ceasing the occuring bickering, "Hehehe… I like you already… a special snowflake."

"Oh please… I acted like that yet you just called me a sourpuss…" scoffed Relicanth, a bit annoyed.

The chandelier giggles deviously at this, "You're honestly a bore… while Raichu holds some promise… so I will keep my eyes on her… and my knife through your throat."

"C'mon! I sense some bias here!" growled Relicanth, sneering hatefully at the Ghost/Fire type. "I'm sooo going to rant so much about you!"

"... I would like to see you try…" murmured Chandelure darkly.

"Meh… Chandelure is a weirdo anyway… so it's weird that you would even desire her validation… that's just flat-out creepy," commented Bellossom, giving Relicanth a look.

"I do not want her validation!" exclaimed Relicanth with an annoyed expression.

"Like denial is totes the Clauncher… or was it a Crabominable…" murmured Alomomola with a clueless expression.

"Momo sweetie… it's clincher, not Clauncher," corrected Teddiursa, still typing quickly on her phone with a warm smile. "Clauncher are those creepy prawn mon that are like totes living in the bottom of the sea. I think you've seen them before since you live underwater, right?"

Alomomola just shrugs at this, highlighting her cluelessness.

"That aside… when is the next Lapras gonna arrive? I'm booored!" groaned Wimpod with a frown. "Is this my punishment for conceived into this world as a trashy person? Yep… 100 percent sure of that."

"Oh lookies! There's another Lapras coming!" chirped Teddiursa, pointing at the water while focusing her phone at the water. "Part… uhh… 15-ish of Introductions is a go! Follow me on 'Bear With My Annoying Vlogging'! It's totes worth it!"

Just like Teddiursa said, a Lapras was closely approaching the docks. Goodra and Klefki watched as a blue amphibian with orange gills jumped off of the Lapras, carrying a blue backpack with dark blue wave patterns. He waves at the two hosts with a smile, "Hello! My name is Marshtomp!"

"Well… I'm glad that you introduced yourself so that we wouldn't have to introduce you ourselves," drawled Klefki nonchalantly.

"Oh? I s-see…" stammered Marshtomp, stroking his cheek nervously. "Should w-we get a redo? T-this… this isn't the ideal scenario, right? You want to introduce myself, right?"

"Marshtomp sweetie… we're not going to let you redo your intro," explained Goodra, smiling at the mudfish Pokemon.

"Oh… I see…" commented Marshtomp, a bit disappointed. "This… this is such a bad first impression, isn't it?"

"Dude… we just got someone flirting with me, a weirdo chandelier, that guy with the balls… and that weird vlogger girl. You're fine," drawled Klefki, giving the mudfish a look.

"Uhhh… Klefki…" interrupted Goodra, tapping Klefki's back. The keychain turns to the gooey dragon, a bit annoyed.

He frowns, "Hey! Can't you see that I'm talking to Marshtomp here!" He gestured to Marshtomp, who just waves sheepishly.

"Weell… there's two more Lapras quickly approaching…" explained Goodra, pointing at the distance where two Lapras were quickly approaching… strangely enough, the two Water/Ice types seem to be racing.

"... well… we were suppose to have one contestant intro per five minutes… but that rule was blown out of the water since… well… Chandelure arrived."

"I suppose so…" sighed Goodra. She then turns to the Marshtomp, who was still waiting in anticipation, "Marshtomp… just wait here… if you want."

"I shall wait…" nodded Marshtomp, eyes shifting to the side nervously. "I don't want my relationship with the hosts to be tarnished!"

Just then, one of the Lapras finally arrives, dropping off a large, white Pokémon resembling an orangutan with a cape of purple fur, carrying a leaf and a purple duffel bag. Shortly after, the second Lapras followed, dropping off a white bipedal Pokémon with a red collar with a spot of red below it, and pink fluffy hair, carrying a pink backpack. The two Lapras then quickly sped away.

"Slurpuff," Goodra first addresses the meringue Pokemon. She then turns to the orangutan, "Oranguru."

"... are we in trouble?" gulped Slurpuff, a bit nervous. "I'm s-sixteen!"

"Yeeeah… it's not that… why were your Lapras… racing exactly?" queried Goodra, a bit confused.

"I don't know! I was supposed to be here first… when that old man suddenly got his to go quicker… and my competitive spirit… it compelled me to race!" explained Slurpuff with a nervous giggle.

"Woah woah woah… don't throw the blame on me," Oranguru replied in a gruff and deep voice. "It ain't my fault."

"Nuh-uh! It isn't my fault either! I'm m-mature!" stammered Slurpuff, pouting at the older primate. "S-so… yeah! Nyeh!"

"... uggggh… fine… maybe I did…" grumbled Oranguru, sighing in defeat. He then sweatdrops, quickly waving his hands around with the leaf, "But it was because the Lapras was slow! No other reason!"

"That's still not a good reason though…" commented Marshtomp softly.

"... Fine! I wanted a challenge, okay!" explained Oranguru, a bit disappointed with himself.

"Wait… aren't you… in your thirties already?" queried Goodra, arching a brow. "You're… acting like a child, to tell you the truth."

"... I… I'm sorry, okay…" mumbled Oranguru, before waving at the thin air, "Don't do what I just did at home, k-kids."

"Nyeeeh! You're old yet you act like an immature baby!" pouted Slurpuff, sticking out her tongue at the old monkey, who looks away bashfully. "I mean! I'm sixteen and I act more mature than you!"

"..." Oranguru looks down in disappointment at this.

"Hey… don't just disrespect him like that… he's still an adult," pointed out Marshtomp, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I mean… if you want to show that you're mature… you still need to respect your elders…"

"I ain't an elder… but thanks," Oranguru smiled weakly at the mudfish's words.

Meanwhile, the Fairy type just pouted at the two males, "Awwww… fiiine! Sorry, Mister… I spoke out of line for a minute there… I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"... sure… I guess…" sighed Oranguru, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Awww… how heartwarming," drawled Klefki, rolling his eyes. "Just go to the beach already so that we can finish up with intros… we only have two left."

The trio all nodded as they began to head towards the beach, leaving the hosts alone once more.

"Well… those were an interesting bunch…" commented Goodra, chuckling weakly.

Klefki just nodded, droning on, "Yep… the last are the special contestants though… you won't be disappointed."

Goodra gave her co-host a look, arching a brow, "Special… contestants? I'm not exactly feeling comfortable about that…"

"Trust me… it's called 'special' for the reason," said Klefki, gaining a smirk as the next Lapras was about to arrive.

Goodra quickly turns to the direction of the Lapras, squinting to see who was on it. Who was the special contestant..? Then her eyes narrowed. The so-called special contestant was a gooey purple Pokémon with the body structure of a snail, carrying along a small purple backpack.

The Lapras quickly drops off the special contestant before leaving. Goodra… didn't look happy however.

She hastily turned to Klefki, frowning with her arms crossed, "The special contestant… is a Sliggoo… and my son too?!"

"Hey… there are a lot of Sliggoo," drawled Klefki, trying to defend himself.

Goodra deadpans at this, "Klefki… I know who my son is…" She then pointed at the new arrival, "And I know that… this special contestant is my son! How could you?!"

Sliggoo waved weakly at the bigger dragon, "Uhh… h-hi mom…"

Goodra facepalms, making Klefki wince a bit, "Great… just great… this job then turns into a babysitting mission…" She turned to her son with a stern expression, "And you… son… why are you even here? Did… did you sign up for the show?"

Sliggoo chuckled nervously, eyes shifting to the side, avoiding Goodra's piercing stare, "Uhh… I was s-searching the web when… I saw an advertisement for the show… so I decided to join…"

Goodra sighed before turning to Klefki again, "Klefki… why did you even accepted him without my consent? I… don't want him to get hurt."

"Reeelax… Total Pokemon isn't painful," assured Klefki nonchalantly, quickly composing himself.

"..." Goodra sighed in defeat, turning back to Sliggoo, who was waiting in anticipation, "Fine… you can play… but try not to get yourself hurt, remember your allergies… do not try to get on those people's bad sides, come to me whenever you have any troubles."

Sliggoo rolled his eyes, frowning at his mom's overprotectiveness, "I'll be fine, mom… I mean, I joined to prove that I can be responsible… and I can't prove that by just depending on you even during the show… I will be a laughing stock!"

"... fine… just go to the others at the beach…" sighed Goodra, showing concern for her son. The smaller goo dragon grinned at this, nodding before crawling quickly to the beach… and thus, the two hosts were alone… AGAIN!

Goodra then deadpanned, giving Klefki a look, "I have a feeling that you knew that Sliggoo was my son."

"Duuuh. Sliggoo are the pre-evolution of Goodra… and he had the same hometown as you so I connected the dots," explained Klefki, smirking in content.

"... just give it to me straight. Who is the last special contestant? My husband?!" scoffed Goodra, a bit annoyed by his co-host's antics.

"Poipole," Klefki just stated simply, making Goodra gape in shock.

"Excuse me?! The Ultra Beast?! But how?!" Goodra asked the keychain in disbelief.

"I dunno too… but there was an application… for a Poipole… it even had a picture of a Poipole, staring at the camera… so I'm sure that it's legit," explained Klefki. He then pointed at the distance where a Lapras was approaching, "Oh look! Here he comes!"

Goodra turns to the Lapras… the passenger was invisible to the two hosts as the passenger was hiding behind the Lapras' back… and so, the two hosts were forced to wait in anticipation.

I mean… an Ultra Beast… in a new and fresh show?! That was a big move and a great publicity stunt! This would surely get them a lot of views even in the Ultra Space!

The Lapras reached the docks, dropping off…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-a pathetic red fish with long whiskers, flopping helplessly on the docks. Goodra and Klefki both blinked in disbelief as they stared at the flopping fish.

"... this… is a Poipole?" Goodra muttered, a bit underwhelmed and disappointed.

"It… it…" Klefki mumbled, still in shock.

"KAAAAARP!" bellowed the red fish, eyes unblinking as it stared at the sun above it.

Klefki then deadpanned, cocking his head down in disappointment, "... it's just a Magikarp… did Poipole… prank us or something?!"

"I knew I should've been the one in charge with casting…" sighed Goodra, slowly shaking her head at her co-host's failure. "I mean… we have… a Magikarp here… and you thought that it was a Poipole…"

"Heeello?! It had a picture and everything! It even had a detailed layout of the Ultra Space!" explained Klefki, frowning at Goodra.

"Yeah yeah…" chuckled Goodra, quite amused at the blunder made. She then began to make her way to the beach with Magikarp and Klefki following after.

As the trio reached the beach, Magikarp helplessly flopped to the other contestants while the two hosts faced them.

"Weelll… you people are our twenty-one contestants… and my opinions is… y'all suck," commented Klefki with a nonchalant expression.

Goodra gave him a look before smiling warmly at everyone, "Ignore him… let us begin with the tour of the island! I mean… you're all going to stay here for about a month… so you have to familiarize yourself with the terrain." She then began to walk away with Klefki lagging behind.

The contestants all exchanged a look before following the hostess

 **-000-**

The contestants were all led to an open area perched on top of a cliff with trees scattered around the area. There's a campfire pit located near the slope of the cliff with some logs facing it. Most of the cast sat on the logs while the rest were just standing straight as there were not enough space on the logs. Standing in front of the pit were Klefki and Goodra.

The gooey dragon faced the contestants, giving them a genuine warm smile, "Welcome to your new home… or island which you'll inhabit for the next few weeks… which depends on your longevity of your stay on the game. I h-"

"Yeah yeah. Cliche rules. Cliche introduction to the areas… just get on with it," scoffed Stunfisk, rolling his eyes impatiently.

Goodra deadpanned, giving him a look before shaking her head, "I'm ignoring that comment… and just continue with my words as if I wasn't interrupted. What I was saying was… I hope that you can adapt to living on this island. Now I know that you're itching to begin already… we'll have to decide on teams."

"Don't you randomize those?" pointed out Froslass, arching a brow.

"Weell… no. We wanted a twist… sooo… we'll be holding a challenge, which will determine your teams… so no further tours until then… for now, let's stretch our legs and work!" answered Goodra. "The opening challenge is quite simple…" The dragon procured an Bruxish-patterned egg from out of nowhere, "It will be an egg hunt! Around the island, we hid a number of 21 eggs… the goal is to search and look for them… one each… so don't just go smashing other eggs, mkay? Then you'll return here with your egg. When everyone is finished… we'll then determine the teams. Afterwards, we'll give you a formal tour of the rest of the island and your living quarters, of course."

The contestants exchanged a look… some had knowing looks, already expecting what was about to happen. While some had unsure expressions, like Skorupi and Sliggoo.

"Very well then… before we can begin… let me introduce you to the confessional!"

Chandelure piped up at this, "Is it a place where we confess all of our sins before being consumed by the gentle and cold embrace of death?" Noticing the weird looks she was getting, she just giggled lightly, "Oh? I see that no one here is elated… quite disappointing."

Goodra blinked, "... uhhh… ookay…"

 **-000-**

 **Goodra sat on the toilet in what seems to be a porta-potty. The walls were quickly deteriorating with molds already growing on them. A rancid stench was in the air. Goodra smiles weakly, waving, "Hey… this is the confessional. This is where the contestants will spill their juicy secrets, comment about their time on the game, plot to backstab the others and have their serious business on the toilet. And what makes it special is…" She paused for dramatic effect, "... there's no toilet paper and everything that happens here is mostly confidential to the other contestants!"**

 **000**

 **Bellossom looks at the camera with an unamused expression, "First off… ew, we're venting inside a lavatory, which I expected, of course. Secondly, everyone on this island either says so little or says too much but are too annoying. Don't they know that words are meant to be used and the fact that they can't hold a conversation using more than one independent clause says a lot about them. And if they do talk to me using more than five sentences is impressive in itself… but if it's not even about a worthy topic then all of that sentences are useless. And I have some major nitpicks that I would like to vent about. Wimpod says self-deprecating one-liners. Lycanroc dishes out flirts that are tasteless and he's a big fanatic of contractions and the word cuz! And Furfrou is clueless on how to use words that are synonyms with the word no… and it's annoying!"**

 **Bellossom holds her head, groaning loudly, "The only ones I can actually stand are Froslass and Raichu… and that's because they only talk when necessary… and they are serious, just like myself. The others should learn from them and think of them as an example of how to act. That way, I can actually stay sane on my potentially long stay on the island."**

" **On another note… the teams will obviously be determined by the pattern on the egg that you bring… so I have to make sure that the competent people get the same pattern as mine… that way, I can have an easy path to the money," Bellossom finished cooly.**

 **000**

" **I'm really enamored about the situation I'm currently in! Everyone just seems interesting and I'm learning new things… and it's really exhilarating!" enthused Furfrou, sitting on the toilet with a warm smile. "And I hope that I can get along with everyone here…" She smiles hopefully, "That would be peachy!"**

 **000**

 **Lycanroc finger-guns at the camera, winking, "Hey there! If you're single and have ton of freetime, you know who to call. And lemme tell you… I'll give you a night you'll never forget." He then smiled weakly, eyes shifting to the side, "Hehehe… also… this place is nasty… expect for me to go back here to comment about my soon-to-be lovers… hehehehehe..." Lycanroc continued to chuckle only to choke on his words.**

 **000**

" **I'm k-kinda scaredish right now," commented Skorupi, chuckling nervously. "Errr… I'm not used to being alone…" Skorupi gulps mid sentence, "... especially in closed spaces… and it m-makes me want to have a panic attack… ugh! Skorupi, get it t-together… remember happy things like m-mom…"**

 **000**

 **Alomomola giggles at the camera, "OMG WTF! I am totes going to win this! Everyone else is totes unappealing that it hurts! Like, do they even expect to win Unova's Top Model looking like garbage?! Hell no to like no! Also… why is there like a totes hard challenge already? Oh wells, I'm winning cuz I'm smexy, small and sexy! Yayzies!"**

 **000**

 **Wimpod awkwardly makes a tapping sound, "Joke time. Who has jokes that don't even make sense and is literally a steamy heap of garbage?! Me! Hahahahahaha… I have no life…"**

 **000**

" **I am a responsible adult," huffed Slurpuff, eyes both tightly closed. "And no one can say that I'm just 6… cuz that's nonsense! Like… Oranguru is an incompetent adult… so I have to take over for him… while the others are all toddlers compared to me! Do you what this means for me?!" Slurpuff then giggles cutely as she pointed at the camera, "From this point onward, I'm taking charge of the situation and no one can say otherwise!"**

 **000**

" **KARP!" blinked Magikarp, flopping on the toilet seat, expression unchanging.**

 **000**

" **I… am still getting used to these constant spacing outs… for over 20 years…" sighed Ledian, smiling weakly. "But… to be a proper researcher… I need to adapt… or else, they'll say to me, Ledian… you're not worthy… and I don't want to hear those words. So… I'm going to try my hardest. After all, I joined this game to prove my capabilities… I am not a burden!"**

 **She then sighed, eyes shifting to the side, "Also… I want to study up and research on Arceus while I'm here… abandoned islands are goldmines for info… so if I don't win this… at least, I can celebrate a personal vi-" Ledian paused, mouth beginning to quiver as she spaced out. A few moments later, she snapped out of her trance, blushing in embarrassment, "Sorry about that...**

 **000**

" **I'm Teddiursa aka one of the famous online vloggers!" exclaimed Teddiursa with a wide grin. "And OMFG! I'm so psyched to finally be here! This island is soooo full of life! Letz do this kidz! My biggest exploit rn is doing a Let's Play of this new thing and I'm soooooo excited! Wheeeeee! This will be a blast so get your sodas and popped corns cuz this will be a long ride!"**

 **000**

 **Chandelure stared at the camera, flames growing more intense as her eyes flashed darkly, "This island would be a wonderful place for me to finish my to-do list… get a girlfriend, hunt for preys, commit mass genocide, summon Giratina… what a rush? Oh well… I'm living the high life now… and you know what's the best part?! They'll never find the bodies… EVER!"**

 **000**

 **Raichu just sat on the confessional with an uncomfortable expression. Sighing, she looked away, returning to her nonchalant expression, "I hate cameras. They capture your true intent…"**

 **000**

 **Marshtomp was just sitting on the toilet, looking around the confessional with an intrigued expression, mumbling to himself, "This confessional is horrid… not an ideal look for outhouses…" He then stared at the camera, smiling weakly, "On the other hand… hey… I'm Marshtomp… just in case you forgot about me because of my horrible intro… I'm… a bit disappointed since this wasn't the ideal show I was thinking of when I signed up… I expected more friendship and less drama… I mean, that Chandelure girl is crazy while the Bellossom girl was rude… and don't get me started with Relicanth and Stunfisk…"**

 **He then sported a determined look as he hit his chest, "But… I would try my best to improve this game! No matter what!"**

 **000**

 **Oranguru chuckled nervously, eyes bugging out, "Hehehe… I… am not a good person… but if I try to improve… maybe I have a chance to become a good person, r-right?!" He hastily shook his head, giving the camera a small grin, "Life is hard, at the moment… so I have to win this. I'll do anything just to get my life back on track… anything!"**

 **000**

" **... this game has so many cliches that I'm going to vomit," Stunfisk commented flatly. "If I enumerate them all one by one… I would be here all night so I'm just going to save myself the suffering and just comment about my competition…" He then deadpanned, eyes narrowing, "They all suck!"**

 **000**

 **Relicanth was hyperventilating in the porta-potty, staring at the camera with wide eyes, "The game has officially started… and I haven't even prepared… and it's making me paranoid. Everyone here is already plotting to get rid of me… I just know it… but I… I need to stop them from doing that… even though my chances of doing so is painfully low… but I can still try… even if I don't want to… but I can force myself… but I still don't want to. A lot of buts are involved… and it just makes me feel so insecure." The rock fish shuddered before looking away, "But… it's going to be hard for me to get up… seeing as everyone prolly hates me already…"**

 **000**

" **I am just here to play…" shrugged Froslass, sitting on the toilet with a nonchalant expression. "Whether it's fair or not… I do not even care. My main priority is to bounce back…" She looked away, still nonchalant, "... but enough of that. My emotions are my biggest weakness… so I have to rely on my mind, I guess… but meh. Who cares?"**

 **She turned to stare at the camera, glaring, "I am going to win this… okay? No one can say otherwise… or else I'll freeze you into a block of ice and bury underneath seven feet underground…"**

 **000**

 **Ferrothorn waved at the camera with a warm expression, "Confessionals are confidential. Just like consultation periods with me… so I'm going to reach out to the poor trouble souls among the cast… they deserve to learn from their mistakes and to improve upon them… however, I wouldn't force them. As a teacher, I shall just give them a gentle nudge. Baby steps. You can't rush the healing process after all."**

 **She then giggled, "Other than that… I don't think I have anything else I want to do…" She then blushed in embarrassment, "M-maybe start making adult friends."**

 **000**

 **Riolu pointed at the camera with a determined expression, "Back home… I was pointed at and laughed at! That was annoying! Those non believers just chanting 'Oh Riolu, your conspiracies aren't true'... but ha! They're true! You're just in denial about that!"**

 **He chuckled nervously before growling, frustrated, "Enough of them! I'm here now… ready to uncover any conspiracy I can find! I mean… abandoned islands are goldmines for conspiracies! If I uncover five or more… I would consider it a personal victory! The money won't even matter!"**

 **000**

 **Sliggoo looked at the camera, a bit concerned, "Uhh… t-this is awkward… I got accepted to the show… and mom was hosting… things aren't looking g-good for me…" He looked to the side, mumbling, "B-but I can't just let my mom try to embarrass me… I have to win this first challenge to show that I am capable and I'm responsible!"**

 **000**

" **Poochyena loves balls! Poochyena loves eggs too… but less!" chirped Poochyena, sticking out his tongue while drooling, "Poochyena will have lots of fun in challenge! Poochyena just hopes that the island is no scary to Poochyena…"**

 **-000-**

"Okay… now that everyone has used the confessional… it's time to officially begin the challenge!" announced Goodra, revealing an airhorn in her hand. Covering both of her ears, she pressed the button.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

"AND GOO!" yelled Goodra… and thus, the competition has officially begun.

 **-000-**

" **A stupid person would usually just rush into the woods blindly… but I'm not like that. I think logically," explained Bellossom, sitting on the toilet seat, one hand on her lap. "This challenge will rely on statistics after all… and I need to make sure that those odds are in my favor… so my solution for this statistical conundrum was to gather that sane ones…"**

 **-000-**

After Goodra sounded the airhorn, the energetic and hasty contestants quickly rushed down the cliff to start looking for eggs. Bellossom however, stopped Raichu and Froslass from heading away from the cliff.

Bellossom quickly pointed to herself as she explained to the duo, "Me." She then pointed at Froslass and Raichu, "You two. Let's go look for the eggs together. Three heads are better than one after all."

"Tell that to the bickering heads of a Dodrio," drawled Raichu, rolling her eyes.

Bellossom gave her a look, "This is not a time for jokes? I just want us three to perform this challenge together… so that we can help each other look for the eggs."

"More like, help you find the eggs… I mean, Bellossom aren't exactly a durable species," pointed out Froslass, crossing her arms.

"W-what?!" exclaimed Bellossom in disbelief. "Excuse me?! That's not the reason! I just want us to work together. That's all! I'm not trying to use you two!"

"... I have a long history of being used… I'm not going to start this game being a tool to Pokemon like you," scoffed Froslass, floating away from the Flower Pokemon. "Au revoir, you two."

Bellossom pouted at this before turning to Raichu, "How about you? Are you going to follow her and leave me too?!"

"..." The electric rodent was silent.

Bellossom grew impatient, tapping her foot as she cocked a brow, "Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

"... maybe..." replied Raichu nonchalantly.

"AUUUUUUGH!" Bellossom exclaimed, frustrated by the rodent's response.

"... anyways… bye," Raichu simply stated, floating away from the Grass Type.

Bellossom blinked at this before falling to her knees in surprise. She was alone.

 **-000-**

" **That was fun," commented Raichu with a deadpan expression. She then looked away, "Mkay. Fun's over."**

 **-000-**

Lycanroc was one of the few who quickly left the campfire pit… however, he was quickly stopped by Skorupi, who smiled weakly at him.

"Uhh…"

"... dude, why did you stop me?" queried Lycanroc, cocking a brow. "Are you… professing your love? It's okay… not weird actually… I mean, my pick-up lines were steller after all."

Skorupi just shook his head, eyes shifting to the side, "It's n-not that… not t-that at all… I…" Skorupi began to grow flustered. He bit his tongue as he tried to find the words to say. What the Rock Type said to him was confusing a lot. His silence further confused the Rock Type.

"Oookay?" Lycanroc commented, arching a brow. He turned around, preparing to leave.

The scorpion then piped up with a worried expression, "P-please… d-don't leave… I j-just want to go with you… I don't want to find the eggs alone… w-who knows what horrors hide in this island…"

"..." Lycanroc turned back to the Poison/Bug Type, eyes closed as he thought of what he should do. As he opened them, he said, "Sure. The more the merrier, right? Also… who knows? I can be your personal bodyguard… and so much more." Lycanroc winked flirtatiously at Skorupi, who just cockied his head in confusion.

"D-do you have something in your eyes or s-something?" queried Skorupi. "... maybe y-you should go see a doctor or something?"

Lycanroc gave him a look, "I was winking."

"... I s-see…" murmured Skorupi, nodding in realization. He then smiled sheepishly, embarrassed by his mistake, "S-sorry… I never saw anyone wink b-before so it was a new experience…"

"Hehehe… well get prepared then! Later, I'll give you a winking session you'll never forget!"

"Okay t-then… but w-we have to look for the eggs first!" reminded Skorupi.

Lycanroc chuckled, nodding, "Yep! Let's go then!"

 **-000-**

" **Finally! Someone reacted positively to my flirts… okay… maybe, neutral, since Skorupi was kinda confused… but still!" exclaimed Lycanroc with a wide grin. "That's a huge jump! Maybe… the next time I flirt, I'll actually receive a kiss… or something more!"**

 **-000-**

Teddiursa was still at the campfire pit. She decided to look for an egg there first before she can move on to other areas. However, she stopped midway to stare at Bellossom, who was just kneeling on the ground with a shocked expression.

Teddiursa was tempted to take out her phone to video the poor flower and post it online so that Bellossom can get sympathizers… but she felt that it would be breaking Bellossom's privacy. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Bellossom to move.

"..."

Teddiursa deadpanned. The Grass type wasn't budging… it seems that the shock of abandonment was too much for her. Sighing, the Normal type walked away to continue her search for eggs. She then noticed Ledian, just sitting on one of the logs with a blank expression.

She tilted her head to the side, "What… is Ledi doing? Is this a yoga pose or something?" She slowly walked over to her, arching a brow, "Hewwwoooo! Ledi, are you like, in there? Heeewooo?!" Teddiursa began to wave a paw in front of the ladybug's eyes… but still, no response.

She frowned at this, taking out her phone. She began to typing furiously on it, "Mkay then… let see what problem Ledi has! Maybe after… I can like continue with my vlog! That would be totes amazin'!"

"..." Ledian slowly blinked, eyes turning back to normal. She quickly noticed Teddiursa staring at her, "W-what?!"

"Hewo!" greeted Teddiursa cheekily.

"..." Ledian cocked her head with a worried expression. "I… I spaced out again… didn't I? Right at the start of a challenge too…"

"OwO?! Spaced-out?! What do you like, mean with that?!" queried Teddiursa with a confused smile. "You looked like you were totes dead… or a zombie, y'know."

Ledian gave her a look, "Zombie? No… By spaced out… I mean… I was unresponsive for a few moments… just like what you have witnessed earlier. I… am trying to look into that… but I still have no idea what it is. Perhaps, it is just a simple malady… like the sleeping sickness."

Teddiursa pouted as she held her phone in front of her as she vlogged, "I'm like totes confused. Maybe you can special guest in the current vlog aka Bear With Me and Ledi! It will be a blast, don'tcha think?!"

"... I c-can't follow…" stammered Ledian, a bit off put by Teddiursa's spontaneous behavior.

"... anyhow, we should totes start looking for the eggs!" suggested Teddiursa, putting away her phone with a giggle.

Ledian arched a brow, "Did… did you wait for me to respond? That's quite selfl-"

"Oh nope!" interrupted Teddiursa with a perpetual smile. "I was waiting fooooor…" She then pointed at Bellossom, who was still looking at the ground, "Heeeeer! I got curious, y'know… so I kinda waited to see if she's gonna budge! Y'knoooow… since I'm kinda curious to see if she's gonna land face-first to the ground! I was kinda tempted to video it for memes but I like thought that it would damage Bellossom's reputation so I didn't!"

"... okay then… uhhh… is th-" said Ledian only to be interrupted by Teddiursa again.

"I was also looking for like eggs here since maybe, Goodra and Klefki got dum dum and lazy so they hid one here~" added Teddiursa.

Klefki, who was seated next to Goodra on a log nearby, gave her a look, "Dum dum?! Oh please… we weren't the ones who hid the eggs. We have interns."

"... ooooookie dokie then… but I'll still look around. Maybe there are eggs here!" exclaimed Teddiursa, turning to Ledian, who was looking around impatiently. "Wanna start searching, Ledi?!"

"O-" Ledian was about to reply only for her to pause midway as she stared at nothing, mouth agape… what made it strange was that along with that, the poor bug's eyes were flickering open and close.

"... huh?! Wut is happening to you, Ledi?" queried Teddiursa, pouting in worry.

 **-000-**

" **We're totes not going to get anything done with Ledi just stopping to look at the sky or something!" commented Teddiursa with a small frown. She then took out her phone, starting another video, "But whatevs! It's time for Part 2 of Teddi's Adventure in the Confessional!"**

 **She then cleared her throat, "Ahem… it was a dark s-" Her confessional is suddenly cut short.**

 **000**

" **... I think that I need medical health…" murmured Ledian, hugging herself. "Usually… they're about 10-15 seconds… then there are times when they go on to 10 minutes… it's scary. I don't remember what happens during the short interval… and it frightens me. Is this how death feels?"**

 **She hastily shook her head, hands on her laps, "... I'm not going to finish this challenge if I don't rush… I still h-have yet much to do… and my spacing outs won't stop me!"**

 **-000-**

Poochyena was the first to reach the woods of the island… unfortunately for him, he wasn't exactly bright as the young pup was just running around the woods in circle, looking around aimlessly.

As he jumped over a thorn bush, he looked around frantically, "Mister Egg?! Are you scared of Poochyena? Poochyena promises to be gentle and friendly!"

Poochyena stops, leaning closer to an oak tree, expecting to hear something from it. Moments passed and he then turned to it, shouting, "Are eggs in tree?!"

"..." No response.

Poochyena frowned in disappointment, "Poochyena wasted voice in shouting. Poochyena look elsewhere."

"Are you just expecting for the egg to talk back at you?" scoffed a flat voice from the bushes.

Poochyena quickly turned to the bushes, arching a brow in panic, "Bushes can talk now? Poochyena isn't aware."

Poochyena's worries quickly disappear as Stunfisk emerged from the bushes with a bored expression, "Don't be stupid. Bushes can't talk obviously… unless if that bush is actually a grass type who is yet to be discovered… but meh."

"Oh… thank goodness. Poochyena was starting to get worried," Poochyena sighed in relief. He then gave Stunfisk a look, "Are you going to help Poochyena look for the eggs? Is that why you were hiding in bush, watching Poochyena?"

"... ew…" commented Stunfisk, scowling at the Dark Type. "Heavens no… you're atrocious… I was just waiting…"

"Waiting for what?" queried Poochyena, starting to get intrigued.

"Oh nothing…" lied Stunfisk, eyes scanning the trees around the area. He was quickly interrupted by Poochyena rushing closer to him, leaning closer.

He exclaimed in impatience, "Stunny, what are you waiting for? Poochyena is curious!"

Stunfisk blinked at this before growling at the Dark Type, "Stunny?! Is that what you're calling me?! That's exact same name that stupid pink brat called me at the beach! I can't stand by this… offensive term! This show may be a cliche on its own… but I would rather keep my dignity… so do not call me St-"

Stunfisk blinked as he then noticed that Poochyena wasn't even in front of him anymore. The dog was attempting to climb a tree but was failing horribly. Stunfisk deadpanned at this, flopping closer.

 **-000-**

" **My plan was to wait for someone to find an egg and I shock them," explained Stunfisk nonchalantly, waving a fin. He then scowled, clenching it, "But… of all the Pokemon I run into… it had to be one of the stupids… Alomomola was bad enough… but Poochyena? He just won't quit."**

 **He then yawned in frustration, "... I need to find an egg… I want to this win this so that I can tear the prize money to shreds. That will stop people from joining cliche shows… don't you think?**

 **000**

" **Stunny may be rough around edges but Poochyena likes Stunny!" barked Poochyena with a cute smile. "Poochyena will help Stunny finds eggs and be friends! That be fun, yes?!"**

 **-000-**

Alomomola and Magikarp were both looking for eggs by the beach. The pink fish was just flopping on the sand, searching for eggs while Magikarp had already jumped into the water to see if there were any eggs underwater.

Alomomola groaned in annoyance after flopping around in circles, "Awks! Like, where are the eggs?! The sand is totes bad for my scales." She then turned to look at the water where Magikarp emerged with an unchanging expression.

"KARP!"

A tear flowed out of Alomomola's eye, "That was beautiful! An absolute masterpiece!"

 **-000-**

Lycanroc and Skorupi were at… a completely out-of-place area. It was an open field on one side of the island with few to no trees around. The grass was autumn brown and there some houses around the area.

Lycanroc looked around, intrigued, "Woah… did someone lived here?"

"I d-don't know… I d-don't go out m-much…" murmured Skorupi, a bit frightened by the town's presence.

Lycanroc smirked, "Maybe we can snag ourselves some eggs inside one of those houses!"

Skorupi gave him a look of fright, "W-what if there's a ghost?! Mommy t-told me that Ghost Pokemon exist… I don't w-want them to kill me and eat me for lunch!"

"Skorupi… I joined you since you were asking for directions and you said that you were scared of venturing around the island on your own," pointed out Lycanroc. He smiled warmly at him, winking, "I can protect you if ever a ghost tries to attack."

Skorupi reluctantly nodded as the Rock Type began to make his way to one of the abandoned houses, "F-fine…" He then skittered after Lycanroc.

The duo were now both staring at the empty building in front of them. Lycanroc had a faint smirk while Skorupi was covering his eyes in fear. They both exchanged a look before walking into the house.

 **-000-**

" **I… n-nearly had a heart attack…" commented Skorupi with a weak smile. "T-thankfully Lycanroc was there to h-help. Empty houses usually be t-trouble and I was thinking of running away… b-but I didn't just want to abandon someone who a-accompanied m-me…"**

 **-000-**

The house was in tatters. It only had one floor… and it was a big mess. Fallen chair, a table sliced in half, a collapsed cupboard. It was like something disastrous occured in here. There were a lot of cobwebs too, making Skorupi a bit anxious.

Lycanroc quickly walked over to the collapsed cupboard and began to lift it up while Skorupi watched him in fear.

He croaked out weakly, "W-why do you need to lift a c-cupboard?!"

"Maybe… there's an egg underneath it!" explained Lycanroc, having trouble.

Skorupi nervously moved towards him, peering over his shoulder, "... is t-the cupboard really that heavy that y-you can't lift it up?"

"N-nope! I'm strong! I can lift a cupboard!" boasted Lycanroc, still exerting maximum effort on his task.

"..." Skorupi just nodded, crawling away to give the Rock Type some space… he then looked to the side… and something quickly caught his eye.

On top of a small table, located at the corner of the room… was a red egg! Something inside Skorupi wanted to just take the egg and run away from the dangers… but he was still worried that Lycanroc would get worried at him. And so he waited.

"..." Minutes past and Lycanroc was starting to successfully lift the cupboard. Skorupi then spoke up, "N-nearly done!"

"Psssh… of course," boasted Lycanroc, winking at the scorpion, who just gulped, nodding.

As Skorupi continued to wait for Lycanroc to finish… a familiar ghost entered the building with a nonchalant expression.

"..." Froslass noticed the duo inside the house and thus, decided to stay silent as she hastily floated to the side, outside their field of vision. She then noticed the same table that Skorupi saw. With a smirk, she grabbed the egg…

A voice then shouted at her, accompanied by the sound of the cupboard falling to the floor, "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Froslass eeped at this, quickly hiding the egg behind her back as she turned to the voice, "Y-yes?"

Lycanroc and Skorupi both stared at her suspiciously. Lycanroc had his arms crossed while Skorupi was shaking nervously.

"... that's my egg!" shouted Lycanroc, pointing at the ice ghost.

Skorupi gave him a look, "Actually… I f-found it first… earlier, when you were lifting the c-cupboard… also, you didn't even knew of its existence u-"

"SHUSH!" shouted Lycanroc, gritting his teeth. He glared at Froslass, "We were here first… also Skorupi, it was my idea to enter the house, in the first place."

"Eeeep… p-please d-don't kill me…" murmured Skorupi, cowering in fear.

Froslass frowned at the rock type, "Hey… don't talk like that at your little boyfriend. Besides… I was the one who took it first… you two were just too busy being stupid."

Lycanroc growled, walking closer to the ice ghost, "Don't call me stupid!" He then used Night Slash on Froslass, who easily dodged it.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please. You're too slow and too dim to even land a blow on me."

Lycanroc scowled, using Night Slash again… but Froslass easily dodged it again. The Ice type eyed him cockily before easily floating to the door.

She smirked cockily, "Wow… this was easy… good luck finding eggs." And with that, she floated out of the building.

Lycanroc gaped at this, falling to his knees in surprise, "W-wow…"

"... L-Lycanroc… I'm sorry that I c-couldn't help…" murmured Skorupi.

"... I'm sorry for yelling," apologized Lycanroc, standing up. He rubbed the back of his head, "That egg was rightfully yours… hehehehe… b-but who cares?! L-let's go find some more eggs!"

"Y-yeah!" stammered Skorupi, nodding in agreement.

 **-000-**

" **It all happened so quickly… Froslass entering the house and just nabbing my- I mean… Skorupi's egg…" mumbled Lycanroc, holding his head. "I l-lost control back then… I scared Skorupi…"**

 **He smiled weakly, winking, "H-hehehehe… but Froslass wouldn't resist my charms, no? It'll be payback for the egg!"**

 **000**

" **T-that was scary…" croaked Skorupi, shaking nervously.**

 **000**

 **Froslass just rolled her eyes, "Meh. They weren't even that strong." She then showed her red egg to the camera, "But still, I think I'm the first one to find an egg… write that one of the history book…"**

 **-000-**

Chandelure hummed to herself as she floated around the woods, searching for the eggs. She was meticulously searching every possible hiding places she can find, inside tree holes, on top of trees, inside bushes.

Chandelure was tempted to just raze the whole forest… but she knew that that would get her in trouble with the two hosts. She giggled to herself as she floated over some more bushes, "Hehehehe… so much chaos… I wonder what worse will I do? Let's just wait and see~"

She then stopped as she reached a clearing. There was a small pond in the center where a Comfey was floating about. Noticeably, surrounding the lake were a ring of mushrooms.

Chandelure, noticing this, hummed to herself, "Step on the fairy circles… and enter their domain… mind shall wonder… sanity can't be regained…" She casually floated to the pond, getting the attention of the Comfey.

The small Comfey floated to the chandelier's eye level with a growl, "Why have you trespassed into our domain?! You shall pay with bl-"

"Do you really want to die so early?" mused Chandelure darkly, making the Comfey gulp in fear. "Oh? So you're backing away, eh? Very well… tell me if there's an egg hidden around here…"

The Comfey gulped, quickly pointing to one bush near the pond, shakily stammering, "A t-trespasser hid an egg in t-there… please d-don't kill me."

Chandelure just giggled, floating to the bush, "Oh sweetie~ I won't do that… for now…" The Comfey gulped, quickly floating away to hide. Giggling at the fairy type's fear, she casually burn the bush… revealing a sky blue egg hiding inside.

She then hastily used her telekinesis to carry it. Quickly she had entered and quickly had she lef. Chandelure easily got her egg and was now heading back.

 **-000-**

Riolu decided to look for eggs near the entrance of a sealed ruin, situated in the middle of the woods, because of his thirst for conspiracies. He's slightly disappointed that the ruin was sealed in the first place but quickly got over it to look for eggs in the area.

 **-000-**

" **My first instinct when the challenge was announced was to search for any place that might hide some conspiracies in it!" explained Riolu, clenching his fists with a smirk. "And when I saw the ruin… I knew something was up… sadly, it was sealed… but at least, it gave me the energy I needed to search for eggs!"**

 **-000-**

Riolo began to grow bored as he finished checking the area around the ruins… sadly, there seems to be no eggs.

He kicked the ground in frustration, "Why are eggs so hard to be found?! I mean… they're eggs… not coins!" He then signed to himself. He was done with this area… so he had to leave already. As he prepared to leave, at the corner of his eye, he notices a shiny object on top of an oak tree at the woods by the left side of the ruins.

He chuckled at this, "Maybe this journey wasn't useless after all…" As he slowly began to make his way to the woods… pale red eyes began to emanate from within the forest, frightening Riolu a bit.

"Is anyone t-there?" Riolu called out, continuing to approach but slower.

No response. The red eyes just continued to watch him mockingly.

Riolu huffed at this as he hastily walked towards the tree. Looking up, his eyes glimmer as he saw a golden egg, perched on top of the tree. He then began to reach for it when…

"HIIIII-YAAAAAH!" exclaimed a voice. The owner of the red eyes revealed themself. Lycanroc emerged from the woods with a frown. Following him was Skorupi, who looked frightened.

Riolu panicked, quickly jumping up and grabbing the golden egg. He stuck out his tongue as he began to ran away…

But Lycanroc can't let someone else get the egg that he seen first. He quickly ran after the Fighting type… and when he was close enough, he pounced.

Skorupi, who was still near the tree where the golden egg was, winced in fear as the duo began to fight over the egg.

 **-000-**

" **Lycanroc… can get a bit intense…" mumbled Skorupi with a frightened expression. "W-we could've just g-gotten the egg before Riolu without fighting over the egg… but h-he insisted on waiting for him to walk closer…"**

 **000**

" **I hope Skorupi is at least impressed of my strength," smirked Lycanroc, flashing a thumns up. "If not him… then, maybe Riolu… but after I get the egg from him, of course."**

 **-000-**

Oranguru was wandering around the woods until he reached a clearing… it was the clearing where the cabins were situated, along with the mess hall. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he decided to walk over to the mess hall first.

As he was about to enter, he was quickly greeted by the face of Ferrothorn, who looked surprised by his presence.

"O-Oranguru… Oranguru, w-was it?" stammered Ferrothorn, still shaken. Struggling to compose herself, she smiled weakly, "I didn't expect to see you here…"

"Didn't expect you here either…" replied Oranguru before peering over Ferrothorn. "Can you uhh… move aside? I wanna look for eggs inside."

Ferrothorn signed at this, shaking her head, "I have checked… and sadly, there are no eggs inside… I was just about to leave to check somewhere else… like those other cabins in the area."

As Ferrothorn was about to float away to check the cabins, Oranguru shouted at her, "Hey… can I join you? I uhh… kinda need help finding eggs."

Ferrothorn turned back to him with a puzzled expression, "Hmmm? Ohhh… sure thing, Oranguru. The more the merrier, right?"

Oranguru just nodded as he began to walk after Ferrothorn. The two adults then began to walk over to one of the cabins.

Oranguru was the first to reach the cabins and so he was the one to enter first with Ferrothorn following.

 **-000-**

" **Sooorry for that… we don't want to spoil locations that shouldn't be known to the audience yet," explained Klefki with a bored expression. "Spoiler alert: They didn't find an egg. Happy now?"**

 **-000-**

Stunfisk and Poochyena were still travelling together, searching for eggs. The duo finally reached the beach, where the docks were. Alomomola was still flopping around aimlessly.

Stunfisk groaned at the pink fish's presence, "God… am I magnet for stupid people?"

Alomomola quickly heard the flounder complaining, flopping to his direction. She waved with a wide grin, "Heeeeeyyy! Stunny! Poochy! I was like searching for those eggys here but like, all I can find was sand. Magikarp was here too but he disappeared… I wonder if he's a magician… oh yeah! There's a red egg on the docks!" She pointed a fin at the docks, where a red egg was sitting.

Stunfisk deadpanned at this, "If you knew that… why didn't you try taking it..?"

"... there was like a pink cutie monster!" explained Alomomola, shuddering in fear. "She was on the docks… thankfully, I pushed her off… but I panicked so I went back here to the beach… now that you two are here, can you help me get that egg?!"

"... uhhh… can I be honest here?" questioned Stunfisk in a stiff tone. He then scowled, "Of course not. I'm getting that egg!"

He began to move towards the docks, leaving Poochyena alone with Alomomola.

Poochyena and Alomomola exchanged a look… until a grin formed on both of their faces.

"POOOOCHY!" screamed Alomomola with a giggle.

"Poochyena likes Alomomola! Alomomola is now Poochyena's friend!" chirped Poochyena with a warm smile.

Meanwhile, Stunfisk was now on the docks, flopping slowly to the red egg. He had a confident grin for once, replacing his usual smug expression. As he was neary approaching the egg… a familiar Fairy Type finally climbed back onto the dock with a grunt.

Slurpuff. The poor Meringue Pokemon was the one pushed by Alomomola off the dock. She blinked as she noticed Stunfisk on the same docks. She whimpered in annoyance.

"D-don't try to push me off again!" stammered Slurpuff with a pout. She then pointed at the egg shakily, "I s-saw that egg first! Alomomola just tackled me off… and you know what happened next?! She d-didn't even take the egg… so p-please just give up… pretty please?!"

Stunfisk deadpanned at this… before nonchalantly headbutting the poor thing off the dock once more.

"AAAAAAAH!" screamed Slurpuff, falling to the water again.

"Finally…" Stunfisk signed as he began to flop towards the eg-

Oh wait… Slurpuff managed to climb up again…

Stunfisk's left eye twitch as he eyed the Meringue Pokemon in disbelief, "How in the world did you climb up that fast when it took you longer when Alomomola pushed you?!"

"... just let me get the egg, okay? Maybe… we can have a deal… pwetty pwease~" cooed Slurpuff, batting her eyelashes, making the flounder gag in disgust. The Meringue Pokemon's eyes looked more dotted than usual… which made the look even worse.

"Don't even try that with me… unless you want to get headbutted off the dock again," threatened Stunfisk with a nonchalant expression, making the Meringue Pokemon shudder.

"..." Slurpuff was now silent after Stunfisk threatened him.

Stunfisk smirked at this as he continued to approach the egg. As he finally reached the egg, before he can even lay a fin on it, he felt a light tap.

Turning around, his eyes widened as Poochyena was now standing behind him with dark expression, eyes closed. Without a word, Poochyena bit the flounder, making the flounder cry out in pain. Stunfisk was now lying on the docks in pain from the Dark type's sharp bite. Poochyena chuckled at this as he quickly swiped the red egg. He then waved a paw at the incapacitated Stunfisk.

"Bye bye, Stunfisk!" said Poochyena, running off with the egg.

"..." Stunfisk just laid on the dock with wide eyes, mouth agape.

 **-000-**

" **... what just happened?" queried Stunfisk, eyes bulging out of their sockets as he shuddered. "Also… what happened to Slurpuff even?! Did Poochyena push her off?!"**

 **000**

" **... Stunny looked like he was about to cry when Alomomola went to check on him…" murmured Poochyena with a confused expression. "Did Poochyena do something bad or did Stunny see the pink monster that Alomomola saw?! Poochyena is thoroughly confused."**

 **000**

" **What the what?! I'm cold, sad and alone!" whimpered Slurpuff, sniffling. "Alomomola just decided to push me off… and I'm still reeling in from that! Also… Stunfisk decided to push me off too! What is wrong with these people! C-can't they be mature like me..?! C-cuz I'm sixteen… p-promise!**

 **She then began to break into tears… before smiling weakly, revealing a shiny blue egg with an intricate pattern on it, "T-thankfully… I found this egg under the docks… it's so shiny!"**

 **000**

" **KARRRRRRPPPPP!" exclaimed Magikarp, flopping on the toilet seat with a shocked expression. It seems that he saw what happened on the dock…**

 **-000-**

Furfrou hummed to herself as she was now searching for eggs in the mountainous regions of the island. She looked around, eyes brimming with curiousity… that and her complete sense of adventure. The young rich girl was basically running arund the mountainside with a giggle. Though, the search wasn't going well since the only notable features in the area were the tall steep mountains… which Furfrou couldn't climb, and the large field of grass between the mountains and the forest.

"... Hmm… if there were eggs here, they would be hiding in plain sight and are just blending in with the surroundings…" mumbled Furfrou, tapping her chin. She rotated her head to the side with a frown, "Are egg hunts usually this convoluted? I haven't found an egg… for minutes already!"

Moments later, she just lets out a cute giggle, "Oooooh! This is way more fun than what I expected!" She then closed her eyes as she mumbled to herself, "Maybe… there's an egg on top of the mountain! I can climb it!"

She hastily turned to the large mountain ranges with a determined look. As she was about to climb… a familiar bitter voice can be heard coming from the woods.

"Don't even try with that…"

Furfrou, startled by the voice, quickly turned to the woods… where a brown fish was flopping into the clearing with a bored expression.

"Oh!" exclaimed Furfrou, waving at the arriving Relicanth, "Salutations, Relicanth! Are you here to look for eggs too?"

Relicanth shrugged in reply, "Nah… there's no way I'm actually going to succeed in snagging myself an egg…"

"That's a bit pessimistic of you to just say that…" commented Furfrou with a small frown. "I mean… maybe, there's a small chance of you to find an e-!"

"Found one!" drawled Relicanth, interrupting the poodle as he gestured a fin to the grass next to him… and he was right. There is a green egg, blending in with the field. Furfrou blinked in disbelief.

"W-what?! How in the world did you find an egg so quickly when I was scanning the whole area for ten minutes or so already?!" questioned Furfrou, eyes bulging out of their sockets in surprise. "I… am quite shocked… though, good effort. Kudos to you, Relicanth."

Relicanth deadpanned at this, "You do get that I can't carry the egg with my fins right… at least you have legs and front legs… you can take it if you want."

"B-but you found it!" hesitated Furfrou, eyes shifting to the side. "Y-you should take it?!"

"I literally just said I couldn't carry it," deadpanned Relicanth, giving the Normal Type a look. "Grow a fucking pair, rich girl."

"O-oh… it's j-just... I don't want to just… take the egg that you found…" mumbled Furfrou, smiling weakly.

"... ugggh… fine… I take that egg… but I'll have to help you find your own egg," proposed Relicanth with an annoyed expression. "I can't stand to see naive people like you just be stepped on like this."

"... s-sorry…" stammered Furfrou, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Relicanth rolled his eyes, "Oh please… let's just get going…"

 **-000-**

" **The world is a horrible place… so the least I can do is at least try to show that to naive doormats like Furfrou… so I need to help her… and open her eyes at the same time," explained Relicanth with a nonchalant expression. "She'll not survive for long outside her dollhouse mansion or something… so yeah. Someone's gotta babysit her… and well… it just had to be me."**

 **000**

" **Relicanth… is a bit of an oddity…" commented Furfrou, pressing her front legs together with a weak smile. "I… d-don't feel comfortable with him… but mother taught me a lot about manners… so I can't just say that directly at his face… he'll hate me if I do!"**

 **-000-**

The campfire pit was now more silent as the only ones there were the two hosts and Bellossom, who was just sitting down on a log with a frown.

Marshtomp groaned as he returned to the fire pit with a bored expression with Wimpod, skittering afterwards. Goodra arched a brow at this.

"Is there a problem?" she queried the two arrivals.

"... I'm sorry… but I was starting to get tired of finding eggs…" admitted Marshtomp, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Ditto. Egg hunts suck," agreed Wimpod, rolling his eyes.

Klefki deadpanned at this, "Really?! Three quitters already… in the first challenge, of all things?!"

"... sorry but I lost the mood to do the challenge," grumbled Bellossom, crossing her stubby arms. "Being rejected makes me rethink my long-term strategy so I have to rework it."

Wimpod rolled his eyes as he crawled to the log where Bellossom was sitting, "Seriously? Strategy. That's boring."

"Oh really… I suck physically and I am going to suck socially too… so I have to think of a plan that will result in me actually winning," scoffed Bellossom, rolling her eyes.

"... maybe, you should try being nice?" suggested Marshtomp, walking over to the duo with his arms crossed. "I mean… even if you had a flawless strategy… it's not like, it will get you to win the game… so be nice. Play nice."

"... you do have a point…" signed Bellossom, face-palming. "I can't believe that my original strategy failed on Day 1… and I didn't even anticipated it that I didn't have a contingency plan…"

"Didn't you say that you had a Plan B, C, D and E when you arrived?" pointed out Klefki, arching a brow.

"... I wasn't prepared… to be honest…" frowned Bellossom.

"Hehehe. You're trashier than me," snorted Wimpod.

"Trashier isn't even a word!"

 **-000-**

Ledian hummed to herself as she lead the way into the woods, with Teddiursa following her, clearly not paying attention as her eyes were glued to the screen of her phone. Ledian stopped as they then reached a clearing.

Ledian quickly turned to Teddiursa with a huff, "First off… please pay attention… secondly, start looking for eggs. Whoever finds an egg first… gets the egg."

"Sure'ya… Idc actually," shrugged Teddiursa.

Ledian sighed at this as she fluttered to one of the trees around the clearing. She noticed the hole in the center of the trunk… and just awkwardly stuck her head into the hole.

Teddiursa cocked a brow at this as she was videoing her surroundings, "Ledi… havin' trouble? You like… got your head inside that treehole…"

"I'm… *cough* just *cough* searching… wow… this treehole is *cough* really dusty," coughed Ledian, removing her head with a deadpan expression. "That was a useless venture…"

"... owo! I think I can make something out among the leaves of the trees! Maybe, it's a egg!" exclaimed Teddiursa, quickly pointing at one of the trees near where Ledian was.

"An egg?" She stared at where the bear was pointing. Ledian awkwardly gave the ursine a look, "Sooo… if that really is an egg… can I be the one to get it since you can't even reach it?

"..." Teddiursa frowned at this. "'Scuze me?! I want the egg too! I found it in the first place… besides you literally just said minutes ago… that the one who first finds the egg gets it…"

Ledian signed at the Little Bear Pokemon's words, bowing her head down, "Fine… I guess…"

"Oh goodie!" cheered Teddiursa with a wide grin. "Noooow! Just get the egg for me and Teddiursa will never be a Bear-den to you ever again!"

"... fine…" signed Ledian, flying over to the tree that Teddiursa was pointing at… and like what she said, there was a green egg, nestled on top of the tree branch. The ladybug hastily grabbed it before flying down back to Teddiursa. With a frown, she handed the egg to the bear without any words.

The vlogger smiled at this, "Yayzies! Maybe… it's my turn to help you, Ledi! An egg for an egg, right?"

"Sure, I guess," shrugged Ledian.

 **-000-**

Back at the fire pit, the two hosts were just sitting down, bored.

"Remind me never to have scavenger hunt challenges again…" grumbled Klefki.

"It's not the challenge's fault… it's just… there's nothing happening… maybe, we should call-" started Goodra, only to stop, noticing a tired Meowstic, walking by, carrying a basket filled with eggs. "Wait… you there! You're an intern, right?"

The psychic feline groggily turned to the hostess upon being called, "Yeees?! I was just… hiding the eggs for the challenge… y'know?"

"... wait… you're just hiding the eggs now?!" questioned Klefki, eyes widening.

"... somethin' wrong with that, duuude?" queried Meowstic, arching a brow in confusion.

Klefki face-palmed at this, "Goodra… just call everyone here… this challenge is useless."

Goodra just nodded at this as she stood up, walking away to make the announcement.

 **-000-**

" **EVERYONE! CHANGE OF PLANS! PLEASE GO TO THE FIRE PIT!"**

 **-000-**

The twenty-one campers were now seated. Only a few of them had eggs with them. Specifically, Froslass, Slurpuff, Magikarp, Relicanth, Raichu, Teddiursa and Chandelure.

 **-000-**

" **I was this close to getting the egg from Riolu!" grumbled Lycanroc with an annoyed expression. "Then… Raichu just had to appear from nowhere… and she used her psychic stuff to steal the egg! And now… my whole day was wasted… I bet Skorupi wasn't even impressed…"**

 **He smiled weakly, winking, "B-but… I'll bounce back, y'know… so watch out for that."**

 **000**

" **Wow… I was just about to show Furfrou the harsh reality… but this challenge had to end… how many plotlines did this challenge even hint at?! I mean… I'm really annoyed. They should've at least continued the challenge even if that intern was incompetent," scoffed Relicanth, rolling his eyes.**

 **000**

" **Uhh… I was looking for eggs… and I… didn't find any… and I bet that I wasn't exactly… a unique character… so I might not even get any scenes… I know it… I can feel it… I'm… just blending in with the background… how will I even prove my worth now?!" sniffled Sliggoo.**

 **-000-**

Goodra smiled weakly as she began to explain to the campers, "Soo… this challenge was a flop since _someone_ just had to fail at hiding eggs… but no worries… we have another way of determining teams… though, those with eggs… can now join a team since they succeeded in the egg hunt. So… the ones with eggs… please move forward."

Froslass, Slurpuff, Magikarp, Relicanth, Raichu, Teddiursa and Chandelure all went forward, carrying their eggs with mixed reactions. Though, Relicanth had help from Furfrou since he couldn't carry it on his own while Magikarp had help from Lycanroc, who was just doing it to gain favor with the fish.

Klefki examined the campers in front of him, along with their eggs… his eyes then quickly focused on Slurpuff's, "... you do get that that's not an egg… right?"

"W-what?!" exclaimed Slurpuff with a surprised expression. "B-but… it's oblong-shaped… and it even looks, smells and sounds like an egg! I'm pretty sure that it's an egg!"

"Well… I don't remember an egg like that in the intern's basket… before you all came here, of course," explained Klefki, narrowing her eyes. "So… sorry, Slurpuff… that's invalid."

"F-fine! But… I'm keeping the egg…" sniffled Slurpuff, hiding the egg for comfort as she shakily went back to take her seat.

"Ookay… that was awkward… so it's nice that that's the only non-legit egg we've got… you six all got legit eggs… so it's time to determine your teams…"

"W-wait a minute… there are more than three colors of egg!" realized Bellossom with a confused expression. "H-how are you going to divide them into 3 teams of 7?!"

"Easy… smash the egg…"

Ferrothorn gasped at this, "You're going to kill an unborn Pokemon?! T-that… that's inhumane!"

"You do get that it's all fake, right?" pointed out Klefki, rolling his eyes. The thorn Pokemon blushed in embarrassment as she looked away. "Ookay then… just smash the egg!"

And with that, the six Pokemon dropped their eggs to the ground… and as the egg shattered, vivid colors flowed out in the form of paint. Raichu, Teddiursa, Relicanth and Chandelure's eggs had pink paint in them. Magikarp's had green while Froslass' had pink.

"Woah…" commented Raichu with a nonchalant expression.

"Well… it's official. Raichu, Teddiursa, Relicanth and Chandelure… ARE NOW PART OF THE BRAVE BRUXISH!" announced Goodra with a wide grin.

"Why Bruxish exactly?" queried Ledian, cocking a brow.

"My theory is that Goodra collects Bruxish plushies!" deduced Riolu, tapping his chin.

"I'm his son… and I can say that that is not true," frowned Sliggoo, shaking his head.

"Shuuuush…" drawled Klefki, silencing the constant murmuring. "Mkay… Magikarp, you're part of the Daring Dhelmise. Froslass. You're now part of the Crafty Comfey."

"... am I going to be in a team by myself?" queried Froslass, arching a brow.

Goodra shook her head in reply, "No… of course not… it's time for the second phase of the team formation since the egg hunt was a bust… Froslass. Magikarp. You both have to choose 3 people so that you would have even numbers with the Bruxish. We'll be going alphabetically… so Froslass, you go first."

"... I pick… Lycanroc since he seems strong. Bellossom… since we need some intelligence on the team. Finally… I guess… Sliggoo since he seems to be okay… I guess." signed Froslass with a nonchalant expression.

Klefki nodded as he announced, "Very well… Lycanroc, Sliggoo and Bellossom… come join your team."

Lycanroc rolled his eyes as he walked over to the ice ghost, still bitter about the egg. Bellossom followed him, also bitter by the Ice type's rejection. Sliggoo was just neutral with this.

"Magikarp… you can go next," Goodra said, now turning to the fish.

"KARP!" exclaimed Magikarp.

"... I don't understand what the heck is the fish saying… also how did he even get an egg?!" Stunfisk questioned in disbelief.

"H-hehehe… I guess Magikarp can't actually choose his team…"

"Nonsense… I can translate for him," hummed Chandelure darkly. "He said… 'I want Ledian, Ferrothorn and Oranguru on my team'… either that or 'I was ejaculating to opera'..."

"... ookay… I'll take your word on that…"

Three teams of four were now existing. Slurpuff, Poochyena, Alomomola, Riolu, Marshtomp, Wimpod, Stunfisk, Furfrou and Skorupi were not yet sorted.

"Okay… I guess… we'll just have to go down to , people…" drawled Klefki as a Snubull walked to him, carrying a list. Handing it over, the bulldog quickly runs away. "Ookay… Wimpod, Slurpuff and Alomomola. Comfey…"

Wimpod scoffed as he crawled over to his new team. Alomomola just giggled, flopping afterwards. Meanwhile, Slurpuff was still sniffling as she walked over there, hugging her supposed fake egg.

"Furfrou… Skorupi… and Riolu. Dhelmise… which means… Marshtomp, Poochyena and Stunfisk joins the Bruxish…"

The remaining campers walked over to their new teams… and thus, the teams were formed.

The Brave Bruxish, composed of Chandelure, Marshtomp, Poochyena,Raichu, Relicanth, Stunfisk and Teddiursa.

The Daring Dhelmise, composed of Ferrothorn, Furfrou, Ledian, Magikarp, Oranguru, Riolu and Skorupi.

The Crafty Comfey, composed of Alomomola, Bellossom, Froslass, Lycanroc, Sliggoo, Slurpuff and Wimpod.

Wimpod deadpanned as he looked around, "Woah… we're a disaster waiting to happen, aren't we?"

"Please no…" mumbled Sliggoo, smiling weakly.

"Please yes…" deadpanned Stunfisk, rolling his eyes. "That way… my team can easily win… I am not going to stand going home so early after all."

"Hehehe… stop giving me ideas on how to make you suffer…" giggled Chandelure darkly.

Goodra smiled weakly at the campers before starting to walk away with Klefki by her side, "Ookay… now that the teams are formed… please follow me… do bring your luggage that you left here while doing the challenge..."

 **-000-**

The contestants were led to the clearing, in front of two wooden cabins. Klefki half-heartedly pointed at them, "Well… that's the cabins, where you will be staying for the remainder of the season. The boys will take the cabin on the left while the girls take the other one. The other buildings here are the mess hall and our cabin… but we'll not dig deeper into that."

Goodra nodded at that, "Yep… you better settle in now… since you have to wake up bright and early for the challenge… you'll be served your first meal tomorrow… and you'll meet our chef!"

"I can hardly wait," drawled Relicanth, rolling his eyes.

"I appreciate your sarcasm," scoffed Klefki, rolling his eyes. "Just… settle in already… we'll be going now."

The campers all exchanged a look, before moving to their respective cabins. Froslass hummed to herself as she pushed open the door to the girls' cabin. She looked at the cabin's layout, intrigued as she noticed the wooden floors and the bunk beds, "Oh?! So this is what a cabin looks like?"

Froslass rolled her eyes at this, floating past the dog with her luggage, "Oh please… I know that you're rich and all… but I doubt that you don't know what a cabin is."

"... I really don't…" admitted Furfrou, smiling weakly.

"... it's understandable, I suppose," signed Bellossom, walking in with her luggage. She glared for one second at Froslass before walking over to a bunk bed. "I call bottom bunk… since you honestly can't expect little ole me to just climb to the top bunk, right?"

"Prude priss…" grumbled Froslass, claiming the top bunk of another bed far away from the little flower Pokemon.

Ferrothorn frowned at this as she entered the cabin, "Girls… it's only day one. Why the tension?"

"It's because Bellossom is just feeling suckish since we ditched her earlier," explained Raichu, following after her with a nonchalant expression.

"H-hey!" stammered Bellossom, hiding an embarrassed blush behind her backpack.

"Stop ganging up on that little baby plant!" pouted Slurpuff, walking past Furfrou, who was still blushing in embarrassment by the door. "It's really immature… and I would know since I'm definitely sixteen."

"... why are you still carrying the fake egg though?" queried Froslass, noticing the blue egg that the Meringue Pokemon was still hugging.

"Weelll… it's a reminder that this game is rigged!" exclaimed Slurpuff with a pout. She then quickly smiled afterwards, bringing the egg closer to her, "Also… a baby egg can up my maturity factor."

"... uhh… it's fake," pointed out Raichu, cocking a brow.

"Hey! I felt its heart… and I can definitely feel it beating!" argued Slurpuff, sticking out her tongue at the rodent.

Raichu just rolled her eyes at this, "How immature…" She then floated over to the bunk under Froslass, "Anyways… Froslass and I can be bunkies since we both dissed Bellossom." She passed a smirk towards Bellossom while saying this before returning to her usual nonchalant look.

Alomomola pouted at this as she flopped in, "Awwwwww! No fairzie! I totes wanted to bunk with Frosty… she's pretty!"

Furfrou nodded in agreement, "Yeah…"

"Uhh… I can bunk with anyone…" pointed out Ferrothorn awkwardly.

"OOOOHH! Ferrothorn… you remind me of mother… so I would accept thy proposition. You can take the bottom bunk while I take the top bunk, okay?" exclaimed Furfrou, walking over to the Grass/Steel type.

"Uhhh… Bellossom… I'll just bunk with you then!" mumbled Slurpuff, a bit disappointed that Ferrothorn was taken. The Grass type just nodded as Slurpuff walked over to her bed.

"Ookay… so like, Teddi, Ledi, Chandel and I are like, the only ones without a bunkie…" commented Alomomola with a pout.

Ledian and Teddiursa both entered the cabins as she said this. Teddiursa was not looking at her phone for once as she exclaimed, "Ledi and I are bunkies since we bonded during the challenge!"

Ledian shrugged, "Sure… I call top bunk…"

The duo then walked over to their bed.

Alomomola and Chandelure left.

"Ookay… does this mean I'm bunkies with Chandelure?" queried Alomomola with a clueless expression.

"No offense… but that girl is hella weird…" commented Bellossom, now lying down on her bed.

"Nah… she's totes fine," shrugged Alomomola, smiling cutely as she waited for the chandelier to enter… but ten seconds later… and the ghost was still absent. "Awww? Did she like totally ditch me?"

"Maybe," shrugged Froslass.

"Hehehehehehehe…"

Bellossom groaned, covering her head with a pillow as a giggle can be heard, "Ugh… it's her. I can recognize it…"

As she said this, Chandelure entered the room with a dark expression. She faced the nine girls, "Okay… though, I can say that staying inside the cabin would give me an opportunity to watch you suffer in your sleep… it is against my principles. I sleep outside for I wandered the world with only a candle as my guide. So… little fishy, go claim the last bed. Who cares? It's not like that bed would be permanent… ah… reminds me of how temporary we all are. Who knows when we'll die, right?"

Furfrou blinked at this as she just sat on her bed, "Uhh… what a wonderful analysis, C-Chandelure…"

After she said it, the girls then noticed that the chandelier wasn't even in the room anymore.

Froslass deadpanned, "Wow…"

 **-000-**

The boys were still deciding on where they'll all sleeping.

Relicanth deadpanned as he pointed a fin at one of the bottom bunks, "Magikarp and I can claim the bottom bunks since… well, we're fishes. Don't expect us to climb up to the top bunk…"

Lycanroc shrugged, "Meh…" He then winked suggestively, "I'm a top soooo yeah…"

Riolu gave him a look, "Too much info, don't you think?" The dog just rolled his eyes in reply, still frustrated with the jackal. Riolu just huffed at this, "Hmph… anyways… I'll bunk with Magikarp… he's an oddity… so I suppose that there's a lot of conspiracies waiting to be unraveled with him in center stage."

"I'll get the lone bunk… since there's six beds here and eleven of us… so yeah… I won't play well if I bunk with you losers," scoffed Stunfisk as he crawled over to one of the unclaimed beds.

"Who cares? It's not like anyone wanted to bunk with you," scoffed Marshtomp, crossing his arms.

"Yeah yeah… we can all talk about how Stunfisk sucks after we talk about how I suck… but anyways, I call bottom," drawled Wimpod.

Lycanroc then shouted, pointing at Wimpod, "I call top to your bottom!"

"Again… TMI…" mumbled Riolu, just settling in on the bunk above Magikarp.

"I can bunk with Relicanth…" whispered Sliggoo, crawling over to the brown fish's bed.

Marshtomp signed at this, "Okay then… that leaves me with Poochyena…"

"Oooh! Thanks for picking Poochyena! Poochyena thanks you!" barked Poochyena with a wide grin as he followed Marshtomp to their bunk bed.

Oranguru and Skorupi glanced at each other… though Skorupi can barely make eye contact as he shivered in fear. They both then shrugged as they both walked over to their bed. They were now bunkmates.

 **-000-**

Klefki and Goodra were now standing at the docks with Goodra, glancing at the woods for a short while before focusing on the camera that was filming them.

"We have now all met the twenty-one campers… and we even had a challenge… though it was a flop…" declared Klefki, summarizing the full episode before mumbling under his breath, "I'll be giving our interns a reaaally long talk."

Goodra nodded, continuing from where the keychain left off, "Who will fall under pressure now that they know each other and their teams? What relationships shall prosper? What friendships shall be formed? Who among them will be in bad blood with one another? And more importantly, who will be the first one to be eliminated?"

The duo then said the last bit together, "Find out next time, on _Basically… TOTAL POKEMON!_

 **-000-**

 _ **The Brave Bruxish-**_ _Chandelure, Marshtomp, Poochyena, Raichu, Relicanth, Stunfisk, Teddiursa_

 _ **The Daring Dhelmise-**_ _Ferrothorn, Furfrou, Ledian, Magikarp, Oranguru, Riolu, Skorupi_

 _ **The Crafty Comfey-**_ _Alomomola, Bellossom, Froslass, Lycanroc, Sliggoo, Slurpuff, Wimpod_

 **-000-**

 **What did I tell 'ya? It was lolzy, right? And this was just the first episode… so expect more lolziness… though, it will lessen over time.**

 **We finally get to learn about all of the twenty-one campers… and none of them are previously-existing characters so there's that.**

 **Everyone has potential to develop… but I guess we'll just see where it takes them… since not all of them can be winners.**

 **So yeah, please review! I would really appreciate it… and who knows? Maybe, your review will help me write this better. That's all. Peace out, bruhs!**

 **-000-**

 _ **Basically Total Pokemon Cast**_

 _Alolan Raichu, The Deadpan Surfer_

 _Alomomola, The Glitz Ditz_

 _Bellossom, The Bumbling Novelist_

 _Chandelure, The Chaotic Anomaly_

 _Ferrothorn, The Doting Schoolteacher_

 _Froslass, The Standoffish Loner_

 _Furfrou, The Clueless Rich Girl_

 _Ledian, The Spaced-Out Researcher_

 _Lycanroc, The Compulsive Flirt_

 _Magikarp, The Flop Star_

 _Marshtomp, The Close-Minded Idealist_

 _Oranguru, The Useless Adult_

 _Poochyena, The Adventurous Puppy_

 _Relicanth, The Pessimist_

 _Riolu, The Conspiracy Theorist_

 _Skorupi, The Frightened Momma's Boy_

 _Sliggoo, The Inferiority Complex_

 _Slurpuff, The So-Called Responsible Cutie_

 _Stunfisk, The Smug Asshole_

 _Teddiursa, The Cheerful Vlogger_

 _Wimpod, The Self-Deprecating Comedian_


End file.
